A Bump is All You Need
by YinKeket
Summary: Funny how fate steps in when one of your siblings can read people very well. Will Itachi listen to what his sibling has to say or lose a chance at love of life. Yaoi/Shounen-ai (AU) Enjoy
1. 1 Bump

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

A Bump is All You Need

"NARUTO! What in the world are you doing? We're going to be late because of you idiot!" Kiba shouted across the room. Kiba loved to run in the park when he has a day off from work with his dog. He has two best friends who are Gaara and Naruto. He's 23 years old who loves his dog Akamaru to death.

"This happens all the time when we drink too much then waking up so early," Gaara said in a monotone voice. Gaara was quiet when needs to be and very smart. He doesn't understand why he was hanging around with a dog lover and a loud mouth. He's 22 years old and the younger of two older siblings.

"It's not my fault. You guys dare me to take five shots. You know I can't back down from a good dare knowing I can win it. You know hard it is to wake me up after that," Naruto shouted finally found his art bag then saw his friends were holding the door for him. Naruto was a regular loud mouth guy of the group who he's 22 years old. His love of hobbies was art and he's the youngest of the group.

Naruto made his two best friends join an art class with him, so he won't be alone. They didn't care as much as long they got the chance to hang out with each other. Naruto told them about the class he was about to get a chance to draw naked women. This sparked the other two on taking the class. Kiba and Gaara swore to never leave Naruto, because they made a vow over his parent's grave. It was Friday the morning at 10am that's when their class starts. It only last for four hours. It was hard to find a job in a city for those three. Kiba found a great job where all three of can work and they don't mind the place. It was Pets Mart. Only Kiba would find a job dealing with animals not that Naruto and Gaara had a problem with it. They love animals too and enjoy their company along with helping them out when they need it. They work during the day on weekdays, but not Friday or Saturday and Sunday. It was a dream job for anyone to have such weekend off. The only way they had those days off due to their hard work there and had to deal with a scary pet. For some reason their manger said if they can tame this beast then they can have Friday and the weekend off and you know what they did well more so on Kiba part, but they got the job done.

They got off the train heading towards White Rose School. They were getting close on being late when they step into the classroom. They were breathing hard having enough energy leading against the wall for a little bit before they sat down. Their classmate was up to ten people due to their teachers wish. It's a good size for being in an art class having one on one with their students and made them join teams. They found a good spot on the floor and sat down waiting for their teacher. They didn't know if it was a female or a male. All they knew this person was good at what he or she did plus really good looking. The door opened reliving a young beautiful woman with her hair up leaving two strains in front and the rest in a bun. She has long black hair with the most beautiful green eyes they have ever seen.

"Ok class for now on I'm going to be late by fifteen minutes. For the rest of you guys will be on time," She barked. Her students will never understand why she told them to be on time where she can be late. She turned around locking the door behind her. "If you were late to class then too bad you can't come in until next class time. I don't want my class to interrupt by people who are tardy. I don't care about if you miss my class, but if you work shows you are not trying or improving then I will kick your sorry ass out of my class. I take this subject seriously. Ok time to introduce to each other. I'll start. My name is Miss Michiko Uchiha, but can call me Michi-chan. And what I like is strawberry milk shakes."

"Hi my name is Naruto and I love ramen,"

"Hi my name is Kiba and I have a dog name Akamaru,"

"Hi my name is Gaara and I'm 22 years old,"

This went on in until the last two spoke up. "Hi my name is Sai and I'm 23 years old."

"Hi my name is Haku and I'm a guy," There were five girls and five guys so it was balance evenly. They all thought Haku was a girl, but when he told them while they introduce each other one after another. They couldn't believe a guy would look like that, but shrugged it off. Michiko just smiled at what her students brought into to her class.

"Michi- chan, I've got a question," A girl with short black hair with glasses spoke up.

"Shoot, what is it?" She was heading over to her desk to sit down on top of it.

"How old are you? You look as you are our age?" Everyone in the classes was wondering about that too. She was so young looking. They thought they would end up with an older teacher.

"I'm 25 years old. I graduated from high school when I was 17 years and went to college afterwards and got out of that when I was 23 years old. I know what I'm doing," She eyed her class after she told them. Again surprised how smart she was and teaching. She can relate to him easily than an older person. She doesn't look her age at all having her look like she was 19 years old at best.

After this was said she grabbed the sketch books off her desk. She handed them out down the line reaching to Sai at the very end. She walked over towards a locker unlocking it and taking out props. She called on Gaara to help her carry the props over to the table in the middle of the room. Naruto was holding a bull skull, a glass bottle, and blue fabric. Michiko was carrying a one large box and one small inside the bigger one. Gaara helped out the teacher set up the props for today having the bull skull on the large box and the glass green bottle on the smaller box. The large prop was behind the smaller prop. They were on a blue fabric underneath giving more color towards their drawing. After a good two hours passed Michiko told them to stop and to show her and the other students how they did. Everyone took out their sketch book showing her what they did. She was impressed at their work on how hard they tried. She too did what they did showing her sketch book on what he did. The students were blown away by her skills knowing they won't question her on her teaching skills. They talked about what style of ways of drawing the props out along with talk to each student how this could be stronger if they did this. The students like Michiko a lot of being fair and strict at the same time along with very kind.

Another two hours passed they drew something else inside the prop locker. Naruto was having so much fun drawing what was in front of him. The blonde was really in to it having his tongue stick out trying to get the image right. Kiba on the hand was having trouble with it where Michiko noticed this came over and help the dog boy out. Kiba thought she was hot and smelled really nice. He wondered if the smell was lavender or vanilla scent, but he wanted her to be by side more often. Gaara rolled his eyes at Kiba over there smelling the teacher. He hoped she didn't notice it because he would make a fool out of himself, but it would be fun to see with the intention of it happening. After Michiko finished with Kiba we continued to walk around the room watching her students draw the props on the table.

When the clock hit 2pm their class was over. Miss Michiko gave an assignment to draw something dealing with nature or animals due next class period. She smiled at her talented students of hers before she left the class she asked Naruto to help her carry some stuff to the car out front. Her older brother Itachi was picking her up for dinner and some business to take care of for the Uchiha's company. Of course Gaara doesn't mind at all carrying a large box of some bottles she had in her office. Gaara and Kiba followed behind wondering if their teacher needed any help. She thanked her students for being so kind. They stepped out in the main entrance of the school seeing a black jaguar waiting for someone. Itachi stepped out of the car looking as handsome while being sexy at the same time made any male _or_ female would fight over him. Itachi walked over to his little sister when Naruto crashed into him almost knocking all the glass bottle to the ground, up till now Michiko and Kiba made in time to stop the box from falling.

"That was a close one," Kiba spoke making sure Naruto had the box firmly in his hands.

"Yeah no kidding. Who's the idiot to walk in front of me knowing I have a big box in front of me," Naruto barked. Michiko shook her head at her student heading over to the back seat of the jaguar. If he knew who he was talking to he might freak out like all the others or maybe not due his spit fire spirit who was inside her class a few hours ago who doesn't care who they are and would speak his mind.

"Naruto, right this way. You can place this here," She took the other of the box placed in the back luckily the box fit. She closed the door walking back to her students and her brother who was wondering who the hell they are.

"Miss Michiko we're going now. Take care and be safe. Alright time for half off milk shakes," Naruto smiled shooting his fist in the air following his two best friends to dinner. For every Friday they have half off on milk shakes. It's their favorite place to hang when they get bored or just people watch. That was fun for them to people watch and make up stories about their lives on what they wear or how the look. The three musketeers disappeared from the two Uchihas waiting for one of them to say something.

"Itachi we better get going before we're late. You did made reservation to the restaurant we are attending too?" She question raising her left eye brow where she opened the passage door.

"Michiko, who's the blonde?" Itachi asked leading more towards his right side checking out Michiko's student Naruto after he disappeared.

"Don't even think on hitting on one of my students, brother." She closed the door waiting her brother to get in. Itachi sighed knowing her little sister was up to something, but doesn't know what until he asked. He got in turning the car on hearing the engine purr made the raven pleased by the sound.

"Ok, what do you want from me to get the information out of you?" Itachi announced heading towards the restaurant.

"Ok if you want to know then how about you buy a dessert at Nyaa Nyaa Café. I heard they have the best sweets there. Also I want a new two art easels," She grinned knowing she has the information he needed. "I all I need is for you to say yes to the terms and I will give you the information that you need."

"Fine, I'll give you what you want. Now tell me what's the of the blonde's name," Itachi demanded still having his eyes on the road. Michiko laughed how his brother was reacting like a little child getting all mad on not getting what he wanted. It was too good to be true to see her brother act normal than the cold prince the Uchiha males are known for. As for Michiko she was known for being an ice princess when it comes to certain things.

"Wow I didn't know the blonde affected you so much. Better now hurt my student Naruto. I know didn't see you because of the box in the back and said mean things doesn't make it right to go after him for pay back." She growled at her weasel brother.

"Easy there sis, I just wanted his name because," Michiko's eyes widen knowing what was coming out of his mouth.

"You _like_ him and you only met him once before," Now she was going to have fun with this to know end. Ah nothing liked messing with her brother.

"It's nothing like that. I thought I might have known him somewhere, because it felt like I have seen him before," He pointed out his logic knowing he has no feelings for the blonde. She thought differently on her brother.

"You _like_ him, you _like_ him, because he's really cute." Michiko sang all the way to the restaurant. Itachi sighed all the way there hating how his sister was teasing him. She kept smiling away crossing her arms. Itachi rolled his eyes at her not knowing what she was talking about.

"You are so annoying you know that," Itachi looked over at his little sister happy how his father had changed so much since she came into their lives. He found out he had a little sister Michiko at the age of sixteen when he traveled to the airport to pick up another family member. Sasuke was in school when he and his father headed towards the airport when he saw her she looked weak to him. He didn't want her to fall to the badness of the Uchihas, so he will help her to be strong and have a mask as they are famous for. He was mad at his dad for cheating on his mother what can he do; he has a little sister to look after along with a little brother too.

Uchiha's has three amazing kids in their family. Mikoto died giving birth to Sasuke made Fugaku remembered he had a one night stand during his work in Europe thus having daughter from that. Fugaku met Michiko's mother while getting his fortune told and there he couldn't get enough of her on how beautiful she was with her dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Michiko reads tarot cards just like her mother and was the middle child between Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi knew who she was due to knowing her when he went to the airport with his father, but Sasuke doesn't know much about her. She doesn't show herself enough in front of Sasuke, because every time she tried to see her little brother something comes up. Michiko knew fate was interfering until she can truly have one on one with her little brother.

Fugaku still keeps in contact with the Michiko's mom wondering how she's doing, but felt guilty on cheating on his wife when she pregnant with Itachi. The older Uchiha told her that he can no longer see her therefore still wants to see his little girl. The mother agreed to this agreement wanting nothing for the best for her little girl. She told him he would have her when she turned sixteen after that she can be with her father. The daughter grew up beautifully coming back to Japan to be with her family. She can still see her mother whenever she wants to. At the Uchiha's company they looked down at Michiko when she was little however when was in high school she showed so much promise in her art skill blowing everyone's mind on how talented she was. Ever since then they keep quiet about being the mistress daughter was a good for nothing to a very talented young lady. Some of the Uchiha's enemy and some people at the company look down on her. Some of the enemies tried to use her, yet Michiko took up martial arts by Gai sensei who was one of the best took down her enemies. Her father was pissed having his daughter having his enemy after his. Once his enemies are caught he doesn't play mercy at all having his dangerous man to kill them slowly. Fugaku will never let anything happen to his children. Michiko knew her life was forever change being born as an Uchiha and being mistress daughter; however doesn't mean she it's not going to stop her.

"You know you love your little sister," When she said it Itachi couldn't help but smile. Their meeting at the restaurant was important because she can read people really well. He thought of a payback was due having the light turned red he reached over messed with her hair a bit. Michiko squeak at the sudden touch giving him an evil glare only made Itachi laugh. He hardly laughed when he was around his father or his younger brother who hated him for being good at what he does. "Oh by the way Naruto is single."

"And how does this relate to me?" He raised his eyebrow finally made it to the restaurant and parked his car.

"Well I have a feeling about it. You know how my feelings are about people which are pretty close. When I read them with my tarot cards I can get more close to the truth," He stopped the car looking at his sister. "What I thought you like blondes and I never in all the time I was with you haven't seen you with a female, so you see what I am going here."

Itachi lead back in his seat thinking his whole life wondering why he wasn't attracted to females or males for that matter. "I guess I was asexual."

"Ok I can see that. You listen to me I don't care if you are into females, males or even a transsexual or don't want a partner I just want you to be happy ok," Michiko smiled brightly placing her hand on his shoulder letting him know she was there for him as he was there for her when they were young. Itachi shook his head at his sister thanking her for being there for him when he has a partner or not. Their family and family have to look after one another even if they do it secretly or open.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.


	2. 2 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch2****

Naruto and his friends were having so much fun watching people at the Nyaa Nyaa Café. There were so many cute waitress and waiters serving their lovely costumers. Naruto was gay due to when Gackt started to singing with no shirt no less and his sweat was coming off of him. The blonde thought of nothing else to lick the sweat off made him only made him stop and think. After that he was gay though and although unless he does think women are hot if they have the right touches other than that he won't go after them with a ten feet pole. He asked his two best friends to try some test to make sure he was gay. They did only proving their test was true in fact the blonde was gay and has the hots for men who have abs and makes him laugh. They didn't care if their best friend was gay or not. They just want him to be happy and happiness he shall get if they have anything to say about it. Naruto regretted telling his two best buds about it cause every time they go out in public or watch something Kiba asked he the guy hot enough or would that guy be the seme or uke. Dog breath loved messing with the blonde getting the look of 'why me or oh shut up' every time he talked on which guy Naruto would like to have. Gaara joined in sometimes to mess with Naruto other times he just rolled his eyes at them. They were having fun at the Nyaa Nyaa Café because they got of class and talking about their day.

"I wonder if Michiko is single." Kiba breathed out his teacher name like it was his girlfriend.

"You have no chance with her what so ever," Gaara pointed out taking a sip of his soda. "Why don't you go after someone who is more your pace." The red head looked over placing his drink down.

"I think Sai Hitomu is out to get me. Beside Kiba she is out of your league," Naruto laughed and worried why Sai was out to get him. The creepy smile Sai made when he kept saying he has no penis. Kiba laughed while Gaara rolled his eyes inside class of hearing it. It was when the teacher didn't show up when it happen.

"I think Sai thinks you are a girl or likes to tease you," Gaara pointed out. "Or he has a crush on you"

"Hey, let's get back on to me about how I am going to ask Michiko out on a date. It's pretty neat to have a student and teacher relationship. Ah the forbidden love and the kinkiness of it all," Kiba grinned taking a gulp of his shake. Naruto and Gaara did like the kinkiness of stuff when it comes to their style of course.

"You are hopeless, you know what Kiba, hopeless," Naruto spoke knowing he wouldn't have a chance at their teacher. Naruto did think she was hot in her own way, but something wasn't pulling him, so he left it alone.

"Don't be like that," Kiba punched his friend playful. "I know I can win her."

"Right with you daring good looks and your animal skills. Yeah you are the pick of the litter," Gaara smiled at his comment. Naruto busted out laughing having people stare at their table. Je-chan chuckled at them and headed towards one of her other costumers.

"Uh huh right, anyhow what do you think of that person's outfit over there at twelve o' clock," They all looked over almost fell out of their chair of what Naruto pointed out. There nerds or dorks in a pirate outfit and the other had ears and a tail. It wasn't even Halloween yet. Halloween was only week away and it was their favorite holiday. Naruto and Kiba up and down when they get to dress up without people caring cause everyone else was doing it too. Gaara thought it's not a big deal; however every year dragged into dressing up with the pair of goof balls.

"Do you know what you are dressing up as you two?" Je-chan walked over to refill their drinks.

"Oh I am going as a fox demon. I have all the stuff I need which I can't wait for Friday on Halloween," Naruto cheered.

"I'm going as a wolf. An alpha wolf that is," Everyone laughed knowing how Kiba talked about how strong he was and all that tough guy business. They knew deep down he was a sweet guy and silly when he show his true self.

Je-chan looked over at Gaara wondering if he too was going as a creature like the others. "I'm going as a raccoon." She was right about the red head going as an animal. "What are you dressing up as Je-chan?"

"As always a hybrid cat like you guys going as hybrid creatures, but this time a ninja hybrid cat and my sister is going as a pirate," She and sister fought over whose better a ninja or a pirate. This year Je-chan was a pirate last year and her sister was a ninja. They switch it up because they both agree ninja and pirates are awesome in their own way.

They stayed at the café for another hour then left to go see a movie. It was Gaara's turn to pick a movie and he picked a scary one. They came out of the movie theater Kiba and Naruto tried to calm their nerves down; however Gaara was fine smiling away made Kiba and Naruto more freaked out. Naruto announced they head to their favorite café. Their spot before was taken left Maru-chan to find another spot for them to sit. They sat down ordering shakes and trying a new dish they hadn't before. They each try something new every time they come to Nyaa Nyaa Café, so far they are getting close to finish the menu. Maru-chan told them before she got their shakes and drinks was they having their café have a Halloween theme. Costumers are welcome to dress up and come in; however to take off their mask when they walk inside. It was safety policy for everyone the trio nodded to this excited for next Friday. Out of nowhere Kiba spoke out made the blonde and the red head stare at him.

"How come we don't get tried on this place?" Kiba ask polishing off the dark chocolate milk shake.

"Maybe because the waiters and waitress are good people and they know us very well. Or rather the food is really good and the only place I relax," Gaara poke into their conversation. Naruto was nodding crossing his arms to this and same as Kiba loving how comfy and safe they are inside this amazing café. This café always have themes when the holidays came around.

Out of nowhere Itachi and Michiko strolled through the doors made here earn a squeal of the waitress' outfits. The raven rolled his eyes at his younger sister wondering why he was here in the first place until the deal he made with her. He sighed looking up noticed most of the waitress and some waiters were blushing while smiling. They didn't see the blonde, dog breath or the red head a few feet away from them. They were block by a fake plant behind Gaara's head.

"Now if I remember correctly you own me a dessert?" Michiko turned her body facing her older brother grinning like a cat.

"Fine," He sighed heading towards one counter where Je-chan was at the cash register ringing up the costumers. Michiko skipped her way over looking at the menu while Itachi stroll slowly over towards them. While Michiko was decide on her dessert or desserts Itachi was trying really hard to ignore the stare at them. He placed his hand on his right side of his head rubbing it is a little. Itachi looked at his watch then back at his goof sister. It was a good thing they are going to get the dessert as take out because out in public when he eats sweet food like cakes, ice cream, shakes, and cookies makes her act strange that made men _and_ women act funny. It happen when they were out with friends when she one of her male friends surprised her with a spoon full of amazing rich dark chocolate cake with dark chocolate icing. Let's just say after that they were crazy to make her eat sweets again. He wasn't affected by what her sister did; he was shock to see how the people and her friends acted when she the sweets touched her tongue. After that Itachi had forbidden her friends to ask her to eat sweets again, because if they try he would make their lives very, very miserable. He really didn't want to go through all the crazy crap he did when he was in high school.

With all said and done Michiko finally picked out the dessert she wanted at the cute café. It was a red velvet cake with pink icing on it with the vanilla flavor. The bag was so cute with Nyaa Nyaa Café logo. The wave good-bye leaving the place so she can enjoy this amazing cake. They were about to leave the café when Naruto started laughing. She had an evil idea wondering she should or not. She would let it run its course until it hits them in the face that's where she would strike. Michiko made a detour over to where Naruto was laughing made Itachi raised an eye brow wondering where his sister was going. He had no choice, but to following hoping it doesn't lead them into trouble. He really wasn't in the mood to fight right now. He followed sighing along the way hearing his sister hum happily. Before he could say anything he saw the blonde the one called Naruto and guessing his group of friends.

"I see you guys are into this café too," Michiko smiled holding her bag of heavenly goodness. It was funny how she would be meeting her students here at the café. The trio turned their heads shock to see her teacher standing there. Well it shouldn't be to shocking how the place was poplar with the younger crowd and some of the older crowd. Kiba was very pleased to see his teacher here while the others were neural.

"How are you Michiko?" Kiba ask wanting nothing more to have her here with them talking or anything he can get at this given time.

"I'm doing quite fine thank you. How are you young gentlemen doing this evening?" She replied placing her goods on the table. Itachi eyed the trio like a hawk, but more so on the one who talked so sweetly towards his sister. He had to keep an eye on this guy with the red tattoos on his face.

Naruto was breath taken by the two ravens standing next to each other; however for more so on the male raven. He looked familiar yet on the tip of his tongue he couldn't place him until his art teacher spoke. "This is my older brother Itachi if I haven't told you." Naruto nodded with a smile then it hit him on the head. The blonde's eyes went big giving a double take at the tall handsome raven. Some time before they had class on Friday he was walking through town on his when he stumble upon a magazine he was reading about Itachi how he was an ice prince who was single. Made the women next to him squeal at how they would be the one who would marry and melt the ice prince.

This brought Naruto back to the here and now having the image of the girls squealing. He didn't want to be like the others throwing himself at his guy. Michiko was laughing at one of Kiba's jokes made the dog breath's day. The beautiful ravens said their good-byes, but before they left Michiko invited them to her Halloween party writing down the time and place. She waved them good-bye having Itachi rolled his eyes turned on his heels to leave this loud and creepy place. Reason being on the creepy side was because some of the people were watching them or giving some glances here and there not showing a hint of being secretive. Once the two ravens were gone Kiba made the first move to speak.

"I can't wait to go to this Halloween party of theirs. This time I make my move some more," Kiba bark with glee.

"If that happens I will get a tattoo of love on my forehead," Gaara pitched him finishing off his Dr. Pepper.

"If that's the case then I too will get a tattoo of awesome fox above my lower right back or something else when we go plus to make this even sweeter we will pay for your dinner for week if you get her as a girlfriend," Gaara thought it was a good deal to make if they lose the bet.

"If you lose then you will own us and that's double than one person," Gaara placed his hand out in front of Kiba. Naruto placed his hands in there too made Kiba grin to the bet they made shaking hands for it.

"So how long will I live to go after her then?" Kiba questioned taking a sip of his drink.

"Well how about the Halloween party or in class on Friday if you fail you know what happens plus we can always make our bet again for another time and place and how long too. So let the games begin, but remember this if she is already taken before you, you have dropped it and let her life happily ever after." Gaara pitched in made the other two nod at the statement he made. Now they have to figure out what to bring to the party and see if Kiba really can have Michiko as a girlfriend or look like a fool. They can't wait to see what happens and when they do the bet will still in play.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

Ok who do you think is awesome **NINJA** _or_ **PIRATE** _or_ **BOTH **_or_** WHO ELSE ARE BETTER THAN THESE TWO**?

As for me I like both lol. What can a say they have their own unique ways of doing things.


	3. 3 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch3****

Halloween was getting closer made everyone busy getting ready for their Halloween fun while Kiba was striking out of asking Michiko because he was so shy on asking her out he was about to quit when another classmate started to hit on her. Tomorrow was Halloween along with the party at the Uchiha's place and he will be damned this classmate take what's his. Gaara and Naruto stared at the dog breath seeing his drive picked up back again and was happy he got his fighting spirit back. After his classmate left for today Kiba trotted over well more so a bad ass walk made his two best friends laughed at the sight. He made it to his target saying good-bye to another student with a smile on her face.

"Wow, her smile is breath taking. Her scent of lavender smells so damn good right now. I was positive this time around it was lavender. I just want to bury my face alongside her neck," Kiba thought while his friends just stared at him wondering why he stopped moving. Kiba couldn't get his art teacher out of his mind. She was everything he wanted in looks and betting she had a wonderful personality. He kept on thinking how he would say the right words to make her his and his only.

Michiko turned around find Kiba standing like an idiot day dreaming. She thought it was cute how his red tattoo triangles on his cheeks makes him stand out and having a tattoo there told her he doesn't care what people think and would find a job no matter what. Because having a tattoo or tattoos made you stand out more if everyone can see it than hiding it. Again she thought of him for being brave or stupid either way it looked good on him. She wondered how long it would take the brunette to snap out of it. So without another word she walked up to him having her face close to his wondering by now he will notice how close she was. Even his two best friends were shock to see their art teacher standing so close to their best friends. They wonder if she was into him of how close she was to the brunette. She looked out in the corner of her eye seeing them with their mouth open then stared right back at the brunette. A minute went by still waiting for him to do something and what do know nothing and she didn't have time to deal with it, so she left with an annoyed look on her face. Naruto smacked his forehead seeing as Kiba lost his chance for today and tomorrow was his last chance to ask her out. Kiba snapped out of it seeing as his sweet angel was gone Gaara walked over placing his hands on his left shoulder while Naruto followed behind placing his hand on the right side. The dog breath looked at the both of them realizing he looked alike an idiot standing there.

"Tomorrow should be better Kiba trust me," Naruto beamed like a fool only brought a small smile on Kiba's face. His friend was right tomorrow will better and he will have her and if he fails and pay these two knuckle heads food; he won't stop trying until he got the woman of his dreams. Gaara hoped he won't do anything stupid that would hurt himself or her in the process. They headed out to their favorite café in town Nyaa Nyaa Café which they get special treatment for always being there. For example they get free milk shakes every Thursdays or a free basket of sweet bread with powder sugar on it. The trio loved them to death and Michiko and sometimes Itachi and Sasuke too. Never knew the Uchiha boys liked them, so Je-chan and Maru-chan kept quiet about it unless if those two would piss the sisters off then they will tell.

Michiko rode home on her bad ass ninja motorcycle with the colors of dark blue and silver dragon it. She was born in the year of the dragon while her two brothers Itachi was dragon too like her along with being a Gemini and Sasuke was a monkey along with being a Leo. She made it home noticing there was a car she didn't recognize. Michiko took off her helmet carrying it underneath her arm. She went inside dropping her helmet to the ground shock to see her little brother was there sitting there with his wife Hinata. That young lady Hinata was a very sweet woman and very soft spoken at times and how Lady Michiko knew all of this because she asked her sister in law how Sasuke was doing. They all turned towards the sound noticing she had a surprised look. Itachi got up from the couch having Sasuke eye him wondering why he would get up for her. Sasuke doesn't know who her true title was let know very much about her. Itachi placed his arm around her waist making sure she didn't fall. Once they were both seated Sasuke wanted eyed them both. It would have seemed to Sasuke of watching these two they were very close maybe like lovers.

"Uh I didn't know my brother has a lover being as he ever been nice to a female in his life," Once those words left his mouth everyone in the room stared at him like 'what the, are you serious'. Michiko stared at Itachi before breaking into a fit of laughs holding her side while Itachi sighed at his brother comment while Hinata blushes while shaking her head. Sasuke looked at them wondering what was going on. The three Uchiha's father was on a business trip along side meeting up with Michiko's mom to chat and nothing else just catching up and hearing how their daughter has grown.

Michiko kept on laughing ended up on the floor which was a good thing she was wearing pants made Sasuke's eyebrow lift up at her behavior. "Michiko….." Itachi spoke with a tone of being serious now mode. She wiped the tears from her eye picking herself from the floor to sit back and next her brother.

"I forgot to give you something when I saw just now," She lend in kissing him on the cheeks pulling away to see what Sasuke would react to. She always gave him a kiss on the cheek every time they see each other. She would have done the same thing to Sasuke, but she never gotten the chance to do it up until now.

"How long have you two been dating? It's rare to see my brother dating along with a female. I thought he was gay or something or an asexual type," Michiko tried to hold her laugh at the last sentence that was dished out by her younger brother. She couldn't hold it any longer crashing her head on his lap laughing away. Sasuke never thought Itachi would go for a loud mouth female. Itachi was about to say something when Hinata gave him the look of she was doing it' He nodded at her where Michiko was in her own little world.

Someone had to tell Sasuke her and Itachi weren't lovers that was until Hinata spoke up. "Honey, Michiko is your older sister. Do you remember when you little you heard rumors about your father had another child from another woman." Sasuke sat there for a minute until everything came crashing down on him. He had met her before where he saw her around the office and the house.

"It would have seemed that my little brother lost of words or we just broke him. I would go with on breaking him. Who would agree with me," Michiko rose her hand up only to be brought down by her older brother. "Spoil sport." She crossed her arms like a little kid added on with the pouting on the lips. If anyone would see the dragon temper Uchiha now they wouldn't believe their eyes thinking the world had ended.

Hinata lightly pat her husband on the shoulder to bring him back to life. It worked bring him back belong the grave. Sasuke got up heading towards Michiko wanting to get a better look at her. They weren't kidding on she was the daughter of their father Fugaku Uchiha, but the eyes were different. Without warning Michiko grabbed Sasuke pulling him on the couch made Itachi got out of the way in time for the both his younger siblings are fighting more so Sasuke was fighting. She was messing him and giving him a hug saying how cute and handsome he was. Hinata chuckle at the sight made Itachi shook his head them.

"Enough you two we need to get his manor ready for your birthday party along with the Halloween party," Michiko and Sasuke both stopped in middle of their fight being in crazy potions. "You two look stupid." He said in a dull voice at times made Michiko and Sasuke pissed at their older brother. They both looked at him in the same style of being annoyed without warning Itachi laughed made everyone worried. It was rare to hear him laugh and the last time he laughed was someone was in trouble, yet Michiko listen in closing it was pure sighing of relief took noticed by her Sasuke calmed down some. They sat properly on the couch made Itachi took the seat Sasuke once sat.

Sasuke asked more question about Michiko and how he didn't really saw her for most of his life. He had a point how odd not to see one's family member, but it happens. She was happy to see Sasuke plus really happy they can finally be a real family. Sasuke was learning more and more about his older sister, yet still no knowing about her just watching her how she acts now and trying to come up how she was all the time. He guessed he has to learn so more about her. Maybe a day when he and she can mess with the Great Itachi gave a smirk made the others stare at him. They continued on discuss how the rooms are going to chance into something scary and awesome at the same time. Hinata was a home designer for a living making people's home look beautiful and stunning. She has great taste and Michiko was excited to have her to help design her birthday/Halloween party. Michiko thought it was the best day to be born on alongside with the 4th of July and maybe Easter too. Itachi and Sasuke wanted to get out of there, but the ladies made them stay.

"Oh today I made appointment with the store where we can get our Halloween costume from. If we leave now we can miss traffic and trust me knowing Itachi he would get pissed quick even if he was driving or not and I wonder if Sasuke was the same way too," I looked over towards Hinata nodding to what I've said. "Trust me this store where are heading has three floors and a basement. The second floor is all the adults costume from ages 17 and over while the first floor is for kids babies to age 16 and the main floor is where the decoration are bought," Michiko was excited what kind of costumes her brothers are going to wear. The two males inside the house thought it was stupid to dress up; however Michiko and Hinata probably won't let it go. So in the end they headed to the store to get costume to wear for the Halloween/Birthday party for tomorrow.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

Please vote. it's up on my page here.

What costume should Itachi wear in A Bump is All You Need? Enjoy voting and image how Itachi would look like

I think you guys will like what you see when voting and have fun with it. i know i did when trying to think of them. lol


	4. 4 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch4****

Halloween was getting closer made everyone busy getting ready for their scary fun amazing holiday made the four gorgeous Uchihas head over to the Halloween store that opens all year around and seven days a week. Michiko loved this store to death, because she knew everyone inside once they stepped through the door. She asked the owner if she could have some profit if she can help them with their marketing among other things. The owner didn't mind plus had a thing for her once they have signed the paper work she had to let him know she wasn't into him letting him down easy. Thanking the heavens her father was inside the limo, because if he found out this man was hitting on his little girl all hell broke loose same goes to Itachi if he had found out. Now she was the part owner of this store she loved so much made her father proud having something underneath the Uchiha's name even if it's not thing to do. She was an odd ball in the family making money in odd ways. Still the Uchiha are threatening other business not thinking on owning small business to improve their Uchiha name. Michiko knew what she was doing shutting up the people where her father worked. She loved seeing their faces knowing she did something awesome and they have to take in it. She was still fighting her place at being an Uchiha. The door gave a scream when people/victims enter their store. The sale people were friendly and know what to say and do on how to get people/victims to buy their stuff. Michiko waved down a good friend seeing she was heading towards them with a smile on her face.

"Just in time. I see traffic was fine," She grinned happy to see her best costumer come back for more of their amazing offer. She found out Michiko Uchiha was the partner own and she was happy she was. She knew her stuff about Halloween because one it was on her birthday and two it was her favorite holiday giving her the edge of what would sale and not. Their big ticket item was their adult floor where they can have more fun with it and the building layout of having three floors and a basement.

"Oh yes, we were _very_ lucky our driver went on a short cut bypassing all the traffic made these two knuckle heads pleased," Michiko pointed her thumb at Itachi and Sasuke who were standing right behind her while Hinata was on her left. They both rolled their eyes at her just staring around the first floor. They really didn't want to be there at all wanting to go someplace else or just head for work.

"Follow me to the third floor of the adult section," They followed her towards the elevator having a two guards and one by the stairway checking to make sure they are old enough to enter the top floor if not then one of the guard will go on the elevator to drop them off the second floor. There on the second floor has two guards standing by the elevator and one by the stairs just like the first floor. As for the basement it has all types of wigs and shoes of all sizes for their costumer/victims. They reached the top enjoying on being an adult with all the naughty and nice outfits and toys to play with. You couldn't ask for more of being an adult plus the money maker was these areas allowed 17 years to enter bring the costumer coming back by telling their friends how they can enter a adult section.

Itachi and Sasuke wanted to leave so badly not wanting to dress up like a fool almost turned around; however like always the Uchiha men are weak against their female family members if they are on good terms with them or their lovers. The females walked in front of them showing their puppy dog eyes and pouting out their lip. Both men sighed at them knew darn well they have lost the battle and slowly losing the war. Michiko jumped up and down of winning this battle by walking away from her high to find the right outfit to wear for herself and her older brother Itachi. Hinata was picking something out for Sasuke, so it was going to be fun to see what she picked out for him to try on. An hour passed and Michiko found her outfit right away and found five outfits for her doomed brother. She had her friend who greeted them at the door lead Itachi towards the dressing room having a 360 mirror luckily Michiko booked this floor for seven hours and so far they have only used one of those hours. She grabbed five costumes handing them one of to her brother Itachi. The male raven sighed knowing he can't get out of it, so he dragged himself into the dressing room receiving one of the costumes her sister found for him. He disappeared behind the door having Michiko relaxing on the couch in front of the 360 mirror. A few minutes passed Hinata and Sasuke came by pushing Sasuke into the dressing room giving his costume too. She sat down next to her sister-in-law enjoying the work they did for their Uchiha men.

"Are you done Itachi I want to see it in the 360 mirror? Remember you need to try on all five of them cause I thought they would fit your style," She gave an evil grin on two of the costume she picked than the other three. "What did you pick your husband, Hinata?"

She looked over smiling away at what she picked for her lover. "Oh you'll see beside my outfit match his." Oh Michiko can't wait to see her little brother in his costume and hers too, yet he was hiding hers because it would be easy to guess what Sasuke was going to wear and will wear.

Not a moment too soon both Uchiha males stepped out of the dressing room. Now it was a good thing the three guards can't see them only Michiko good friend sale woman can. Sasuke looked good in his 1920's gangster. The younger Uchiha looked good in it bring the hot fantasy of a gangster only Michiko's friend thought so; however he was married, but can a woman dream. Sasuke was pissed having to wear this stupid outfit, but when he saw his wife lit up he swallowed his pride.

"I see my husband is thinking he can have it tailor made of a zoot suit and a very nice hat along with it," Sasuke smiled almost made the sale lady faint at his wonderful smile.

"You know me so well, Honey bun," Now Sasuke doesn't say pet names out in public, so when he does Itachi and now Michiko can tease him for it. He walked over placing a kiss on her lips. "I think I can do this costume, but you are right will have it tailor made and I'm guessing the costume you picked matches with mine as a flapper girl right and the color of the dress red because it's my favorite color." Hinata blushed nodding her to husband. Those two knew each other very well on how they act and do. Sasuke was very lucky to have her as a wife and not the Sakura woman who kept pressing herself onto him when they were in high school. Hinata and him and Sakura and some others all went to the same high school. He fell for Hinata because she didn't act like a fool when it came to him hints he was drawn to her plus his good friend with Neji helped too on getting to know her a little more.

Sasuke looked over at his brother and busted out laughing made his wife looked over covering her mouth hiding her laughter. Michiko sat there enjoying the view and laughing at the same time. Itachi really wanted to kill someone right now and it won't be pretty. He was wearing a Tarzan loincloth, a tooth necklace and a spear. Luckily he worked out showing off his muscle made the sale lady faint right there on the spot. Michiko got up heading him the rest of the costumes pushing him back into the dressing room. Once the door was closed she stood there for good reason. Sasuke made his eyebrow go up wondering his sister was stand there by the door. It was odd to him saying sister of just finding out he had one not too long ago.

"NO WAY IN HELL I AM WEARING THIS!" Itachi barked made Sasuke understand why she was there in the first place. He wanted to see hurrying into the empty dressing room he was in undressing quickly to see his brother in the costume his sister picked out for him. He was all finished handed back the costume to the sale lady. Now the real fun was ready to begin taking his place with his wife while his sister opened the door closing it behind to her to help his brother into his costume. It was a good thing these dressing rooms were big enough to fit two people in it.

Sasuke couldn't hear much just mumbling here and there made Sasuke smile wanting to see his brother look stupid of all the pay back in this one moment. He was glad his sister was on his side; however didn't want to piss her off because she was going to something way worse than she was already doing until Itachi walked out of the dressing room. Full on laughter fill the air more so on Sasuke and Michiko only because of Sasuke was laughing. Itachi didn't go near the 360 mirror. He was wearing none other Frank n Furter from Rocky Horror Picture Show. Now the sale lady couldn't take it anymore she fainted only brought Sasuke's laughter went a higher note. Itachi slam the door forgetting to lock it. Michiko waited once again to hear him let out curse only brought her smile to a wide grin.

"I can't take it anymore. This is too much," Sasuke finally came off his high. "I haven't laugh this much in so long. My side hurts," He was rubbing his ribs made Hinata brought her hand onto his sore ribs rubbing them. But it was too late his sister went back in there guessing placing another outfit on him then pushed out of the dressing room. Sasuke lost it again falling onto the floor laughing. It was a good thing Michiko was taking pictures and recording this event to use it later in her blackmail. This time Itachi was a sexy rabbit outfit having one ear bent and a cute fluffy cotton tail along with fishnet stocking.

"Three down and two go and the other two are not that bad; however she only showed me a picture of the costume I could wear," Itachi thought strode over to the dressing room and remembering locking the door. Michiko only smiled away seeing Sasuke calmed down again.

"Please tell me there won't be anymore surprise heading my please," He pleaded with his sister. He really couldn't take another hit like the last two.

"No, these two costumes which he's not really going to change into them, because he can buy little things to make his costume whole," She added seeing Itachi finally changed out of the sexy rabbit costume. She turned her head back to finish her sentence. "The other two costumes I thought he should wear were a vampire and a demon."

"I can see that from Itachi at either of the two and the Tarzan one too as well," Hinata pitched in picking up her husband off the floor.

"Now remember Itachi I get to pick on what you wear and the costume you will be wearing is…." Before she could say anything she saw her good friend on the floor with a nose bleed wondering if that got to do anything with Itachi costume show off. Michiko ran over to wake her up while Sasuke was getting to his feet and Itachi glaring at his younger brother. Michiko shook her friend to wake up and with luck she did hold her head; she was hearing her two brothers blabbing away in the background on how he will pay for laughing at him. She was just happy she got all of it on her phone without them knowing about it. It was just too easy having the shot and the video of those two fools. She can use it if her brothers would about to do something to her or get them back for something.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

What costume should Itachi wear in A Bump is All You Need? Enjoy voting and image how Itachi would look like

I think you guys will like what you see when voting and have fun with it. i know i did when trying to think of them. lol

I too would laugh my ass off as Sasuke did of seeing Itachi in a sexy rabbit, and the main touch Rocky Horror Picture Show Frank n Furter. I can see him wear a Tarzan, vampire and a demon because hello he looks good in them. I hope that made you guys laugh at the thought of him wearing those outfits.

Now what kind of pay back would Itachi do to his brother Sasuke and his sister Michiko for dressing up in those costumes and laughing at him? He will get them back but how. What do you guys think Itachi should do to his dear family members?


	5. 5 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

I do not own ALEXANDRA STAN - Mr. Saxobeat. But I love this song. I do not own Enrique Iglesias ft. Usher - Dirty Dancer. Love this song too. So much fun to dance with a partner.

Sorry this took so long. Back in college and so much stuff happen. So I hope you like.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch5****

Everyone in class said Happy Birthday to her made her blush of them singing it. Classes ended early so their art teacher can plan her birthday/Halloween party at the Uchiha's manor. The trio headed back to their apartment getting ready for the party. Kiba got dressed in his big bad wolf costume while Naruto did the same with the fox outfit and Gaara with his raccoon outfit. Naruto of course looked girly in Kiba opinion; however Gaara thought he looked fine being as they both are submissive and Kiba a dominant. His dark navy jean was tore showing off his right knee and a few holes on the left side and a small one on his left top of his thigh. Dog breath didn't have a shirt on showing off his muscle would make any woman or man fall for him; however he did have a leather black jacket over him if he ever got cold. Naruto's and Gaara's outfit had a top covered their chest leaving their belly showing and their tight short pants showing off their curvy asses. All three of their tails were attached at the little below the hem line. Each of them placed their ears on their head and walked out the door with their jackets in tow.

"Oh man I can't wait to see Michiko in her Halloween costume. I wonder what's she will be wearing." Kiba said trying to hold back a howl.

"It was nice of her to invite us to the party," Naruto beamed looking in a mirror making sure everything was in its place.

"Uh question if we are heading to the party then why we are here at the mall. I know they don't mind seeing adults and kids dress up," Gaara added crossing his arm. Naruto leaned over to what Gaara was saying after he looked himself one last time in the glass window.

"I wanted to get Michiko something for her birthday and don't know what to get her, beside we have two hours before the party start. So help me find a gift for her you guys," Kiba left telling his reason why by entering Hot Topic. People at Hot Topic had their heads turned when the three of them walked in.

********************XxXxX********************

Michiko was running around her bedroom with Hinata while the men were setting things up. Hinata sighed at her seeing her all stressed out instead of enjoying her birthday as well as her favorite holiday Halloween. The only thing she had done was her hair having in it up in a bun along with some strands flowing around her neck. The white stockings have hooks on them leading up to her sexy underwear having red bow in the middle and white silk panties and same with her strapless bar. They have two hours to get ready and she was nowhere close of being ready. Hinata sighed getting off her bed walking towards her placing a calming hand. She stopped suddenly glace over her shoulder seeing the worry she was making her friend as well as her calm vibes.

"Sorry, just turning 26 and no show for a husband is wearing me out, Hina," She sat on the chair in front of her black vanity table seeing her reflection of the stress in her eyes. Her room in the manor hadn't change since she was a teenager. She had her black and white bed sheets, black furniture. It was kind of a thing among the Uchihas house hold to have black furniture.

Hinata hugged her from behind telling her everything will be alright and to enjoy her birthday and the holiday she loved so much. Michiko felt better with pep talk about a crush she had rushing over to her cherry blossom screen only have pop of colors in her room. She sat back down onto the bed in her red flapper dress counting talking on about the crush and hoping she can find herself a good man to settle down with while the guys downstairs finishing up a few touches.

"Sad that father couldn't make it to her birthday, but left her gift in his place," Itachi spoke placing the gift onto the table where many more would pile up on there. Itachi was like a second father to her and to Sasuke just a brother to him. A little part of him felt bad he didn't have a close relationship with his younger brother as he did with his sister, but tried every now again.

"Well that's father for you not really showing up on our birthdays and rarely does he show up felt good," Sasuke helped the DJ out by showing where he can place it. "Oh you better get into your costume."

"It won't take long beside Michiko has good taste when she pick it out which something _I_ can truly pull off." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I did wished she would have picked the other two at the…," Before he got another word in his older brother smack him upside the head making the younger Uchiha glaring at him; however it won't last long because he can simply mess with him all he wants until he dies or he himself lost his memories. He left him alone in the living room with the DJ, so he was already dressed up as gangster zoot suit which he was happy he can reuse it if he pleased because it was tailor made. Now he was just waiting on his two siblings to finish getting their outfits on.

********************XxXxX********************

Today Kiba was going to make Michiko his just he needed to find her at the party when they enter the manor. Their eyes got big due to the size of it plus when they came up to it was a big deal because they almost got lost in the front yard; however someone was at the gate telling where to go, so it wasn't too bad for them. When got in most of the crowd stared at them thinking things through their mind made them a little uncomfortable. The music was loud coming from the DJ was making everyone like zombies not thinking just feeling the grooves within the music. They made their way through the crowds trying to someone they know at this party more like Michiko who invited them to this. The made it out of the living room/dance floor and straight into another room having guest talking. Kiba was getting pissed he couldn't find his sweet angel until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw no one went back in searching for his art teacher Ms. Michiko. Again another tap on the shoulder looked over no one was there. He was getting annoyed pretty quickly of Naruto's silly games when he realize Naruto was standing in front of him and Gaara disappeared from them. The final tap as Kiba would have put it when he grabbed the hand that was doing the tapping pulling the person for a scolding when all the words went out the window. Naruto took this chance for Kiba to have the balls to do something than nothing because after this he would owe them food. Kiba backed a little blushing like a fool on he was about to yell at the woman he cared about.

"It would have seemed I flustered a big bad wolf," She winked at him beginning to laugh at his face. Kiba snapped out of it taking a better look at his art teacher Michiko made his mouth drop. She went as Little Red Riding Hood wearing the sexy outfit having the cape goes down towards her knee. "I think I broke the big bad wolf." She walked over poking him a little to make him come alive once more.

"Wow you look hot…..I mean you look nice," Kiba slipped trying to cover up with something else hoping she didn't catch what he meant, but she did.

"Why thank you dear wolf. Do I look good enough eat?" She was having so much making her student blush. She knew it was all wrong to hit on your student, but she couldn't help it seeing how well tone he loved the tattoo underneath his eyes. Michiko wished she had one, but her father and her brother Itachi wouldn't have it. She didn't want to make them mad, so instead thought of something else to make them mad about. She quickly shook her head because today was her day to whatever she wanted and what she wanted was to mess with this hot looking wolf male.

Kiba wanted to yes about eating her up and then some, but she was his teacher trying to think of thing to get himself of answering only to noticed he still has his gift in his pocket. He took a deep breath pulling out the gift made Michiko light up. "Oh god, how cute of her smiling at the simple gift." She walked closer to him grabbing the small gift from his hand having touch for a few seconds made him pleased. He wanted to feel more of her.

"Thank you Kiba, oh sorry Mr. Inuzuka," She opened the gift her eyes were wide coving her mouth. Kiba wondered if he did a good thing or something bad until she ran over hugging him. Now for Kiba his dream almost came true on touching her and getting closed to push her away due to his cock below twitching by feeling her chest on his. She pushed him back turning around lifting her hair up.

"Can you please place on Mr. Inuzuka?" Kiba snapped out it grabbing the gift and hooking the necklace together. Once the neck was around her neck she left her hair fell. She turned giving him another hug just wanting to feel him a little more.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Inuzuka just call me Kiba if you don't mind," He grinned feeling her head nod to his request. All around them are people dancing lucky there wasn't too many close to them. He wanted to ask her to dance, but shoot it down quickly sighing he wondering why he doesn't have the balls and take what's in front of him.

"Thank you for this lovely gift Kiba. Now if you excuse me I am going to dance my heart out." She was about to turn away from him, but her waist was caught making her stop. She looked over seeing the wolf has other plans. "I'm guessing you want to dance with me." She really hoped he does than asking her a question how homework.

Kiba was stunned to see his body took over not wanting his prey to leave. He laughed made her confused on why he was laughing in the first place. He still didn't let go pulling her lightly towards him. "It would be a honor to dance with you, so let's start having fun while we are still young." He smirked at her winking right after.

"I thought you never ask," She grinned too pulling him into the crowd getting lost into the music and sea of sweaty bodies. Kiba was in heaven feeling her close to his body because there were so many people inside the manor made his body really hot. Kiba thought a quick second wondering how the other two were doing, but got it real quick he felt something soft on his crotch. He looked down seeing her butt was rubbing against him made him blush. What got him was Michiko turned around placing her hands around his neck gridding close lucky her head was turning so she didn't see him blush, but man he was turned on.

She was lost into the beat of Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias ft. Usher swinging her hips and her hands in the air forgetting she was on someone more or less one of her students she liked. She kept the pace of dancing so damn sexy of what Kiba saw made him want to cry out of a little pain he was in and was trying to think of other things before noticed his problem. He wasn't really helping himself where he could take a break from dancing, yet kept going knowing he would never get this chance again if he messed up now. Something happened which one, made Kiba's day was Michiko kissed him on the lips and licked it. Two, she pulled away and ran. He stood there stunned, but snapped out it chasing his little red. He wanted an answer from little red, be damn he will get it from her one way or another.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Hinata and Sasuke was fun on their own dancing dirty to the song Dirty Dancer. No one would have guessed Hinata can dance so sexy like made Sasuke very pleased by this and happy he made the right choice of marrying her. He found out about her little sexy dance when he was dragged to a club with some of her friends and his; however thinking back he did saw Michiko there dancing, but he didn't put to, to together. He dismissed his thoughts quickly when he felt a left wrapped around his waist and his neck bring him closer to her. He looked down at his wife smirking made him smirk earning her a shiver wondering what her husband do to her. Oh he smacked her ass subsequently throwing her left leg down to the floor next he spin her around bring her back against his front grinded against her while having one of his hands on her hips making the other resting on her right chest. She had her right arm snaking around his neck so they can have a better dance potion. Itachi was somewhere around the manor getting lost in the sea of people and the music. He felt thirst heading towards the kitchen to get something drink and having less people there made him a little pleased by it.

He made his way over earning a couple stares and drools by the way he was dressed. He felt good being a bad ass sexy god ended every male in the room full with jealousy while some lust after him and don't forget about the females. They would throw themselves at him to have a taste of the sexy older Uchiha. He finally got to where he wanted to be having one of the maids they hired for the day to grab him a drink. Not far away Gaara was making his way through the rooms having the next song came on was Mr. Saxobeat. The red head thought it wasn't bad having good beats within them to dance too. Gaara was having an ok time here seeing people gridding up against each other in Halloween costume passing by them to get something drink when he ran into somebody made him fall, but he was caught.

"Sorry I didn't mean to knock you down," Lee said bring Gaara back onto his feet again. Gaara thought this man in front was very handsome with his short hair cut in the front then long brads in the back. He was wearing a martial arts white uniform with a black belt.

"Thanks for catching me. By the way what is your name?" Gaara asked looked up he was tall which was a plus in his book as well as strong by the some muscle showing that isn't covered by his outfit.

A stupid grin on face made Gaara took a step back a little. "My is Lee, Rock Lee, but my friends calling me Lee and what is your name lovely?" As that moment Gaara rolled his eyes by the comment was given at him, but going to answerer him in the first place.

"My name is Gaara and my last name I won't give you. Again thank you for catching me. Now if you excuse me I need to go find my friends." He left a stunned raven in his wake; however it would have seemed that their encounter was just the beginning. Lee went off to find his friends and chat about what happen tonight snaked his way through the crowd finding his friends and blabbed what he had found. His friends were pleased he finally saw one he would go after because all he cared for a long time was training and not finding love. Now they just to figure out how Lee can keep seeing the red hair angel.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Naruto wonder how Kiba was doing leaving him with Michiko and her Halloween outfit matched with Kiba's very well. To him it felt like they were made for each other how fate wanted them to be together. He saw Gaara walking away from him trying to get to him, but there were so many bodies in his way made the blonde give up for the mean time. He noticed the sweat was sliding down his back and right heading straight his butt crack. His hair was sticking to his neck and forehead wanting to find some cool air. He looked around trying to stay clear of this couple making out of what he can tell was a rabbit and a frog costumes. Finally he found his prize a door leading to the patio. Cold breeze landed on Naruto's heated flesh made him squeak leading into hmmm sounding. He walked over to one of the chairs not noticing someone was watching shaking his hips made his tail swing back and forth. The patio lights on and few guests we out on it, but seem he was just by himself.

"Holy crap on the amount of money they spend on this place," Naruto said thinking no one would hear him at all. Figure snaked it's beside Naruto looking out into the backyard garden. The garden was so beautiful even if they have fake cobwebs in it and bats sitting on the bushes.

"It's not that much I sure you," Ok for a normal person would have jumped out of their skins having someone come out of nowhere started talking close to you or try to act calm like they didn't get scared like a little girl. Well for Naruto he went to the simple choice he went with first one. The blonde freaked out gladly wasn't sitting in chair because he fell backwards throwing his hands in the air like a mad man. He was standing jumping a good few inches away from the figure. The mystery person thought this was interesting watching this creature do this wouldn't get boring. He lend down placing a hand into front of Naruto's face. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I guess being a vampire could do that to people."

Naruto grabbed hold noticing a firm grip he has pulling him up with ease. He stumbled a little landing onto his chest feeling the warmth and the chill against his back. Naruto pushed him lightly placing a goofy grin rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry I freaked out on you."

"Think nothing of it," He smiled showing off his fangs made Naruto shivered at the hot man in front of him or could it be he is outside almost wearing nothing to keep him warm. I think we all knew answer to that question. Well at the very least Naruto's eyes wondered around at the sight of a sexy vampire with his raven hair pulled back with a red ribbon. His mask only covered his eyes having the touch of red it highlighting his shirt and ribbon. He wore a hot long black leather trench coat and a pop of color of red with a black vest over it with his tight dark blue jeans leading down to his bad ass boots. Now Naruto didn't realize he was looking him up and down doesn't mean the figure also looked this cute fox up and down too. The poor thing was shivering without another thought he pulled the young man into his chest. "I hope I'm not being too forward it's just you look like a little bit of warming up from the chill air.

Naruto's face was all red due to his action. He was feeling a little bit better liking how he was holding him with his trench coat covering him up from the elements of the chill air. The blonde looked up at the handsome man wondering who he was. Now for Naruto it takes awhile to reorganize someone which makes it good for some people, but when he does find out let's just say it's funny how he acts out. "By the way what is your name, oh thanks again for keeping me warm."

"Where are my manners," The figure smirk at his victim made Naruto shiver a little bit. He was starting to fall for those big blue eyes; he was getting lost until Naruto sneezed made him come back to the real world. "My name is Itachi Uchiha." As said before if you knew Naruto well enough he would freaked out in which he did, but his friends love messing with him about it.

Not far friends of Naruto's and Itachi's are watching in the kitchen's window smiling ear to ear. The window in the kitchen was big showing off the garden and the breakfast nook's window also showed off the garden too along with now showing the blonde and the older raven outside on the patio. The door was between the kitchen and breakfast nook. "Oh the fun will begin." Everyone nodded to this wanting nothing more to bring the person they care so much in world to be someone who was perfect. They didn't leave them alone they kept watch until they came back inside before they get the chance to mess with them. The grandfather clock stroke midnight cheering for the witching hour.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.


	6. 6 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

I finally finished my Intro to Asian Arts summer class and it was awesome. I got an A in the class oh yeah. Onto the story yay.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch6****

Not too far from the blonde and the raven were friends of Naruto's and Itachi are watching in the kitchen's window smiling ear to ear. The garden was behind Naruto and Itachi. The others are hoping for the blonde and the older raven outside on the patio to have a spark. The door was between the kitchen and breakfast nook. "Oh the fun will begin trust me." Everyone nodded to this wanting nothing more to bring the person they care so much in world to be someone who was perfect for them. They didn't leave them alone they kept watch until they came back inside pretending they weren't watching. The grandfather clock stroke midnight cheering for the witching hour making everyone cheered to the sound then continuing to party some more.

********************XxXxX********************

Morning came and few people are passed out in the Uchiha's home. Kiba was over at the manor inside Michiko's bedroom passed out from drinking. She laughed at the sight before she tucked him in some more heading to take a shower for the day. She passed Gaara and Lee to her surprise they were cuddling. She found a blanket on the chair draping the blue blanket over them. She turned around found Naruto laid out on the love seat in front of the bed with a soft smile on his face. She had wondered why they were in her room rather than guest bedroom. More so Naruto should be in Itachi's room, but thought they should build a good relationship than a rushing in. She wanted her dear brother Itachi to find a good person to settle down with and not be alone anymore. Naruto was right for the job just need to find a way to have him fall for the raven. At one last look at all of them before she heads to take a shower they were wearing their costume looking oh so adorable. She smiled heading into her master bathroom to take a wonderful hot shower, before starting on her love matching mission. She knew she would need some help and know the people to help. Hinata and Sasuke woke up naked in each other's arm underneath their silk sheets. Sasuke sat up placing his hand on his head while his wife sat up with him placing her hand on his back. She rubbed his back trying to make him feel better.

"Remind me not to go overboard on drinking honey," She smiled giving him a nod. She got out of bed heading over to her husband side to help him take a shower not that he cared having his wife in the shower with him. She knew what to do when he has a hangover only made Sasuke very pleased by her and a little embarrassed about it.

Itachi woke up in his room lying half naked on his bed. He placed his right hand in the air looking at it with a heavy sigh. He was replaying from the party and with the sexy blonde in his head. He shook his thoughts out; he had no time to have a crush or be in a relationship. His company was expanding more and it would take all of his time to get it just right. Without another thought about the blonde he headed to his master bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile Michiko was finished and made everyone headed downstairs to eat. Some of them had taken her shower while others had taken the guest shower down the hall. Michko started cooking while Hinata made tea and for Sasuke he was reading the paper. Today was the ladies to make breakfast and the guys would make lunch and as for dinner would be a mixture. The four Uchihas took over their father's manor while he was away. It was Sasuke's and Hinata's turn to look after the manor. Michiko did it month ago and as for Itachi did it two months ago. We don't know how long their father would be back, but they will keep up their home. Slowly the other guest made their way into the kitchen and the breakfast nook. The weather was nice out, but a little chilly made Michiko groan. She hated being cold; however doesn't mind the amazing winter fashion wear to keep nice and warm.

"Good morning Kiba, Naruto and I see Gaara and Lee are taking a shower or still sleeping?" Sasuke pull down his paper staring at them like they are stupid and put the paper back up in front of his face.

"Morning," Kiba yawned wiping the sleep from his eyes then realized one a female angel voice said morning and two this wasn't their home. He turned to Naruto punching him in the arm to wake him up making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Dude really this early in the morning!" Naruto shouted wanting nothing more to hit him back until he realized they were not in their home. "Where are we?"

"Really, you too? You guys came to my birthday party on Halloween and stayed overnight because you guys were too drunk to move, so you fell asleep in my room of all places," Michiko stated finishing making coffee for Itachi and Sasuke. Kiba blushed seeing as he was inside her bedroom. He barley remembered what had after watching Naruto and Itachi from inside the kitchen.

"Come and sit down you two. We are waiting for the others, but go ahead and eat," Hinata smiled walking towards them pulling them towards the chairs. They didn't fight it taking their seat at the kitchen nook table.

Not long Itachi came downstairs heading towards the kitchen area noticing there are more people in the house. Gaara and Lee finally came down eating and laughing with others. Sasuke was pissing off Naruto made everyone laugh at the sight. The extra people were wearing their Halloween costume. They haven't gotten the chance to change made Michiko laugh inside and Itachi sighed. He made his way to the coffee maker annoyed there was no coffee in it. Before he was about to say something her younger sister placed a cup of black coffee in his face. She was drinking tea in her other hand looking at him.

"Thanks," Itachi grabbed his cup sipping the morning energy for today. Luckily today was the weekend his days off. His sister barked at him to have at least two days off to unwind and be stress free. He caved in wanting his sister to leave him alone which she did on that matter. He didn't want to say to her face because she would use it against in another time, but he was grateful to relax for two days.

He eyed the blonde once more noticing his hair shine bright in the sun made him wonder if he had dyed it or it was naturally. Naruto turned his head facing his sister saying thank you. She waved it off smiling and out in the corner of her eye smiled more seeing her brother checking out the blonde. He was stunned how the in the day time makes the blonde all the more stunning. He thought at night was handsome but in the say was breath taken. He pulled back his staring turning his head noticing his sister was smiling at him.

"Don't even think about it," He glared at her made her even more smile than before. Sasuke was confused on what was going on between them. He was sitting at the counters with his wife while the guest sat at the nook. He got a little jealous how close his two older siblings were. Hinata saw the sad look in his eyes when he was staring his siblings. She placed her hand on his shoulder made him snapped out of his daze. He smiled at her saying thanks underneath his breath.

After breakfast was done the guest said their good-byes and would hang out again later in the afternoon at the Nyaa Nyaa Café then out to Kyuubi Red Hot Club. Michiko owns this club because she loves music and dancing .She designed the club giving a large dance floor and two large bars opposite from each other having the dance floor in the center and in front of the dance floor was the stage. The VIP rooms are upstairs has the view of the stage and the dance floor. Once the guest left Michiko called ahead, so when they get there they don't have to wait in line. She owns a lot of little places where most people won't invest in, yet what she did were all doing well and making a ton of money. Her father was very proud of her and same with her older brother Itachi. Business ran in the family's blood. After that was said and done she went on the plan on what she wanted to wear for the club. So she dragged Hinata to her bedroom leaving the men to do their own things. Sasuke and Itachi didn't care much when the ladies left to find the perfect outfit. Sasuke wanted to say something to his brother about the close relationship, yet wait until his older sister got done with her outfit choice. Three hours later the ladies found the right outfit and headed downstairs to relax before going to the Nyaa Nyaa Café and the Kyuubi Red Hot Club with the others. Hinata found Sasuke on the love seat kissing him on the cheek while Michiko found Itachi on the chair and she took the couch. She sat down found a magazine on the table next to the couch flipping through the pages finding some ideas for her next lesson in class.

Everyone was in their own little world where Sasuke started speaking made every look at him. He talked about his feelings made everyone in the room shock. "Hinata, well done on opening our little brother's heart. I bet it took awhile." Michiko pointed out. Sasuke glared at her counting with a wave of her hand. Hinata nodded to the opening up part. "I know it took awhile to get his one to open up too." She pointed at her brother with a smile on his face. "Sorry you felt that way Sasuke. I've never mean for you to feel that way at all. No matter how many times I tried to get in contact with you someone or something came up. It pulled me away from you and I am trying not to let that happen again."

Hinata nodded to this statement her sister-in-law was saying. "See dear, they weren't shutting you out from them." She grabbed his hand squeezing it letting him know things will be alright with the Uchiha family.

"What brought this on little brother?" Itachi asked crossing his legs.

"It started this morning on how…..what's the word in sync with one another," Michiko and Itachi thought about what Sasuke had said about them being in sync and in a way they are. Itachi trusted his younger sister more because he got the chance to spend more time with her. As for her she's like good person who was willingly to give an ear or help the best she could. She trusted Itachi too, but given the chance over the years to spend time with her little brother Sasuke. Maybe their bond would be like her and Itachi doesn't mean she won't work with Sasuke on building the bond with him.

They talked more and figuring out how to get them all in sync instead of two would have three. An idea popped into Itachi head smirking made Michiko nervous as well as Sasuke. They both looked at each other then back at Itachi. "If we all trying to get a better bond then how about our sister work with us at the office. I know there is place for her." Sasuke saw what he were doing and liking the idea more and more. Michiko on the other hand wasn't on board, but push comes to shove if it means spending time with the family at the company office then be damn she will. She let out a sighed made the Uchiha males very pleased of her waving the white flag.

"Great then you will start Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday with us leaving your Thursday open and your classes on Friday. Now things might chance with our clients, but we don't know when that will happen, so we will keep you update on what's going on," Itachi smirked happy she was board and proudly made her father happy. Time ticked away to met up with the others at café at five o' clock then at seven o' clock at the club.

****************************XxXxX******************************

They said their good-byes to the Uchiha's by shutting the door. It made the realized a couple things. One, they spent the night at their teacher's home. Two, they were so drunk neither one of them could drive home. Three, Kiba got the phone number of his art teacher. Four, Naruto thinks he has a crush on the Itachi. Five, Gaara and Lee kissing like crazy mostly Lee was and said he couldn't wait to start dating.

Naruto and Kiba snapped out of the listing daze to see their red hair friend kissing the fuzzy brow guy once more before they parted. They matched so well one with no eye brows and with lots of eye brows. They both laughed at the thought jinxing each other for the soda. They were pleased to see Gaara happy in his life. Naruto and Kiba hoped this guy was the one and not out to hurt their best for their best friend. Lee waved good-bye with so much energy made Gaara sighed; however smiled back waving. While Gaara was waving Lee off Naruto and Kiba snuck up to him being on either side of him. They were waiting to see if he noticed them sadly he did eying the. They both gave a dumb smile made the red head rolled his eyes heading over to the car.

"You're no fun Gaara, but trust us we will mess with you?" Naruto laughed trying finding some ways to messed them. What Naruto doesn't know was how Gaara and Kiba are going to hook him up with Itachi. Now that they all have dates well Naruto doesn't, but the rest of them are going to work on that.

"By the way did you ask your _boyfriend_ about going with us to the café and the club," Kiba opening up the driver side. He shut the door having the others climb in excited for the rest of today.

"He said he can't make to Nyaa Nyaa café, but will make it to Kyuubi Red Hot Club," Gaara told while placing the seat belt on him. Naruto had called the shot gun made the red head a little pissed, yet will get him back.

"By the way it's funny how we are still in our Halloween costumes," Naruto cheered relaxing in the front seat with his arms behind his head. Gaara smack his head made Naruto hiss then glared at him. Like the red head felt threaten.

Kiba pulled out of the drive way hearing what the blonde said. "Well we looked good and hooking up with someone." He smiled at parts of his memories with his new found girlfriend Michiko."

"Uh remember you two have dates while I haven't found someone yet. I will tell you this he is out there waiting for me, believe it," Naruto shook his fist in the air with a pout on his face. Kiba stopped at a red light looked over his shoulder nodding to Gaara guessing he knew what he was thinking. The light turned green heading home to take a shower and find good club clothes or to go buy some. There were getting closed to their home when Kiba barked with laughter made the other two in car very confused by this. "What's the matter with you?"

"I agree with Naruto here. What's your deal? That scared the crap out of me," Gaara eyed his friend pulling in a parking spot inside the garage. Once the car stopped running and unfastened his seat belt with a huge grin on his face.

"You guys lost the bet with me. Can't wait to collect the bet. The chance to eat for a whole week is great. Nothing like getting something free, by the way don't forget you two need to get the tattoo. I will pick; however lucky for you two, you said what you want. But I will pick the style tattoo," Opening his side of the door still smiling walked away towards their home. Good thing he had his sister looked after his Akamaru when he was having fun. His sister owned him bog time when he had to come in early in the morning to watch his niece while she went to the spa. Meanwhile Naruto and Gaara groan about the bet they made with the dog face. This was going to be long day and today was the day to start the bet with the dog breath. Knowing Kiba he would want to the tattoo tomorrow. The both sighed getting out of the car right before they locked it. They shuffled their feet towards their home feeling the doomness over their heads.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.


	7. 7 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch7****

The time was upon them to head to their fate of treating Kiba for a whole week starting now dinner at Nyaa Nyaa Café then later with his new girlfriend at the Kyuubi Red Hot Club. Kiba was such in a good mood humming to himself in the passenger seat while Gaara drove the car. All three of them knew how to drive the car; however they have one car to use. It was expensive to own a car there. Most people who are smart take the subway, buses, taxies, walk or even ride their bikes than paying a ton of money on parking along with other car stuff. They let one another one who and where and time they are taking so the others know to use the bus or the train or even both if they have too. They pulled into the drive way to the café parking far from the other cars. Reason said they care about this car and it's the only one they have at that time. Naruto and Gaara made fun of Kiba's walk because there was a light bounce to it while heading inside.

"Once you have someone you really care about then your steps will have some bounce in it," Kiba barked with a grin.

"Uh I have a boyfriend and I don't have a bounce in my step when I walk," The red head opening up the door.

"It's you Gaara, for the day I will see you having a bounce in your step is the day I will do a strip tease at the next outing with friends like a road trip or something or a vacation somewhere,"

"Oh this is going to be fun Gaara. Do it now so he can do embarrass himself," Kiba pleased walking up to a sign saying 'Please wait until someone seats you. Thank you.' Still grinning like a fool having won the bet.

"That doesn't count, he has to do it natural," Naruto whined noticing Maru-chan over towards them and made their way to their booth/table. Gaara rolled his eyes at those two still wondering how he was ever friends.

"You know guys I'm right here. Beside I would hardly think I would have a bounce in my step no matter what relationship I'm in," He took a seat near the center while Maru-chan placing menus on their table.

"Oh trust me you will. I think this guy Lee is the one for you Gaara," Kiba sat at the end of the table grabbing the menu from Maru-chan. Naruto was nodding his head at this statement.

"Ok you are scaring me with this positive love struck dog here. You haven't even dated yet nor seen her for a long time. Quit it dude," Naruto sat on the other end of the booth/table. "Oh by the way five more people will come, so if it is ok can we bring two more chair at the other side of the table?"

"Oh sure honey no problem the more the merrier I say, well it depends, but you know what I mean. I will be your waitress for this lovely evening. Now what do you young fine men want for their drinks?" Maru-chan smiled taking out a pad and a pen waiting for them to get their drink. Kiba grinned getting a free meal out of this.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"If you two won't get your asses down here I will swear to god I will come up there and dragged you two down. We're going to be late for heaven's sake," Michiko bark and whined at the same time waiting by the bottom stairs with Sasuke's wife. Hinata giggled at the sight of her sister-in-law.

Itachi and Sasuke dragged their feet while getting ready really not wanting to go out, but had no choice by the ladies demand on it along with them having fun and let loose for a little bit. All work and no play will make someone go crazy and Michiko doesn't want that for brothers. Surely enough they made their way into the living room looking hot. She gave them thumbs up before she headed out the door with Hinata in tow. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed leaving the house getting into one car. The girls were excited to have some fun and eat out with other people than with Uchiha males. Don't get them wrong they love them very much and fine to be around, but not always fun to hang out. The girls called shots to take the front and to drive because they can. Itachi and Sasuke didn't care wanting today to be over with so they can head back to work. The ladies saw this and smiled at one another letting each other know that the guys won't get much sleep and at least have fun. The ride over was quiet listening to so music while Michiko driving. They were getting closer to where they need to be.

"Time to make this day awesome that these Uchiha males will never forget," Michiko thought while parking into the parking lot.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Not long the guys ordered their drink followed by their friends showed up in time when Mal chan handed out the drinks. Naruto moved out of the way to let Lee sit next to Gaara and sat back down. Michiko was in front of Kiba where Hinata sat next to her and of course Sasuke sat by his wife and lastly Itachi sat in front of Naruto. If the fate itself was telling this how perfect their seating would say they will be together forever. They were having a good time laughing and enjoying how stupid Kiba's jokes are. Kiba was red in the face made everyone laugh well more so smirk from the Uchiha brothers. Mal chan came back asking what they would like to order. Each of them had placed their order more so than others. Naruto and Michiko were the ones who ate more than others. Kiba was shock and pleased how his girlfriend was herself not trying to someone their not. Also that she can eat made him proud for not having a woman who wouldn't starve herself to be beautiful. That made him feel sick to his stomach on why beautiful women starve themselves to become more beautiful. He will never understand.

"Wow you can eat and I like that," Kiba spoke finishing up his free meal. Now he wondered if Naruto was going to pay or Gaara.

"I love to eat and I have a fast metabolism plus I work out and dance a lot is how I got this body," Michiko laughed at the last part made Kiba smiled.

"Hey we should have a contest who eats more between me and you Michiko," Naruto finished his meal.

"That would be awesome and the loser has to do something, but I can't think it of right now," She laughed placing her thinking face on.

"So what time are we heading over to your club sis?" Sasuke expressing it out there made Itachi wonder too.

"When we finish our meals beside my club runs until 3am in the morning, so relax now because once you guys step into the club you would sweating, tried, and hyper and dare I say sexually active. So relax before the wild takes a hold of you," She grinned can't wait to dance on the floor and on the pole. She took a sip of her raspberry ice tea. Kiba noticed it was her favorite tea to drink because she talked about it how she rather drink tea than soda.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Naruto excited about what's going to happen at the club and hoping he can dance with this raven head in front of him. Michiko gave Naruto thumbs up made Itachi sigh at the sight.

"You know we are going in pair's right making sure we don't get lost," Michiko announced taking another sip of her tea eyeing her older brother. She eyed her brother getting the hint he would have to spend time with Naruto.

The food came made them happy and enjoying the quality of the food. Itachi had to admit it was good. Her sister was smart placing some of her stock into this place making a ton of money. It was a little sad how his sister had to fight for her right as an Uchiha; however she always kicked ass. Itachi looked across the table noticing Naruto smile and how alive his eyes get when he was talking. The blonde looked hot in his outfit having those tight jeans showing off his curves. He was wearing a vest with a tight shirt underneath it. Once the bill came they took off in their cars following Michiko to the club. There was a parking garage near the club. They got out took no longer than ten minutes to head down there. Once there Michiko hugged the bouncer chatted a little bit while the others went inside. The people behind the ropes were pissed how that group got in without much trouble. She tipped the two bouncer outside cause she wanted to and it was a little chill out, but not for long once she headed inside Kyuubi Red Hot Club.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

On Naruto Wiki: All the families here had all have been Hokage in their life time, so it runs in the family lol. Wow. What a small world. Also Tsunade is a distant cousin from Naruto.

**Hiruzen Sarutobi 3****rd**** Hokage**

He married into the family

Sasuke Sarutobi (Father)

Asuma Sarutobi (Son)

_Kurenai Yūhi's Child_ (Grandchild)

Biwako Sarutobi (Wife)

Konohamaru Sarutobi (Grandson)

He wanted to be Hokage like his old grandpa and same with Naruto.

**Tsunade 5****th**** Hokage**

Nawaki (Younger Brother)

Hashirama Senju (Grandfather) **1****st**** Hokage**

Mito Uzumaki (Grandmother)

Tobirama Senju (Granduncle) **2****nd**** Hokage**

Dan Katō (Lover)

**Minato Namikaze 4****th**** Hokage**

Naruto Uzumaki (Son)

Wants to be Hokage so bad.

Kushina Uzumaki (Wife) she too wanted to be the 1st female Hokage


	8. 8 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. Sorry it took me so long. I finally finished the semester and passed all my classes barley, but made. Yay.

Don't own Tonight (I'm Fuckin You) by Enrique Iglesias ft Ludacris

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch8****

The music was amazing feeling the beat through your body when you walk through the club. Sexy men and women dancing on the dance floor rubbing and trying to dance. Sweat and lust hung in the air with a bit of fun mixed in. It's wise when going to a club was to bring little just the most important things on you and dress less because you will sweat a lot if dancing or standing with a ton of people around you. Ladies danced on the poles opposite from each other on the stage where the DJ was playing for the time being then another DJ would take her place. She was the best DJ around because Michiko picked her out and Michiko only gets the best for her club just to show her father and the others how she can run a business.

Yoooooooooooooooooooooou

Yooooooooooooooooooooooou

Yoooooooooooooooooooooooou

I know you want me

I made it obvious that I want you too

So put it on me

Let's remove the space between me and you

Now rock your body (oooh)

Damn I like the way that you move

So give it to me (oooo oooh)

Cause I already know what you wanna do

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

Michiko was walking around her club making sure her workers were doing their jobs right while holding a tray of drinks for her group. Her bartender was funny and very creative with his skills or mixing and fixing. She got Sex on a Beach, Incredible Hulk Shot Cocktail, Adios Motherfucker Cocktail, Angel's Poison, Angel's Lips, and Adult Hot Chocolate Drink and much more to come because on the other tray where her friend Mimi was carrying Dying Bastard Cocktail, Sour Kiss, Salty Dog Cocktail, Sexy Blue Eyed Boy Cocktail, Fallen Angel Martini, Cherry Blossom Cocktail, and finally a Midnight Madness. "Oh the names of these drinks I can match them to my new friends and family members so well. Oh I can't wait to give it them. This is going to be fun," Michiko thought getting close to the VIP room. The music was playing loud made everyone sway to the rhyme of the sexy beat.

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

If I had a type than baby it'd be you

I know your ready

If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Michiko and Mimi made it to the VIP room seeing Sasuke and Hinata, Lee dancing while others sitting on the couch. The room was where you can see the stage having the DJ play and some bands play later on into the night. There are four VIP rooms and they were in one enjoying highlight today. Kiba saw his girlfriend smiled wide made Naruto laugh at the sight and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I can see a tail wagging back and forth," Naruto chuckled. Kiba didn't care just happy to see Michiko come back and with treats. Itachi was looking at him weird seeing as there was no tail on Kiba, but thought the figure of speech. The lighting in the room low, but can still sees what's going on. Yet the lighting was making Naruto's hair glow made Itachi in awe.

"I brought drinks and these will kick your ass. Thanks Mimi, I will call you again when I need you again. Take care," She waved her off after the door was closed all hell will break loose knowing these drinks are strong. "Alright, these drinks here has your names on it well the name of the drinks…..you'll see what I mean." When she was trying to explain she gave up by the looks were given towards her.

"No matter how many years sister you can't talk when you are really excited," Itachi smirk made Michiko punched him in the arm.

Made Itachi laugh made everyone in the room stared at him then at her wondering how she could make the ice prince laugh like that.

"Wow that's amazing! You have a nice laugh and people say you are the Ice Prince," Naruto shouted with a smile then clapped his hands together made Itachi blush pushing his sister away. Michiko caught this waving her hand over to him to make him come.

"Hey I need you to hand out drinks to the person I tell you. Now my first victim is Itachi, so can you give to this to my brother and I will explain the rest when everyone has a drink in hand," Naruto made his way to the older raven while the raven kept his eyes on him. Naruto smiled at him then went towards the female raven. One by one Naruto hand them out and she was happy with the outcome.

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

"Ok now you all have a drink in hand and the names of these drinks match you in every way and will drink all of it. Now for my dear older brother Itachi has Fallen Angel Martini and as for my younger brother Sasuke got Midnight Madness, next my awesome boyfriend has the Salty Dog Cocktail," Kiba bark laughed at the name of the his drink. "Hinata has Angel's lips, Lee got Incredible Hulk Shot Cocktail, as for Gaara got Adult Hot Chocolate Drink and finally Naruto has the Sexy Blue Eyed Boy Cocktail," Naruto blushed at the name of his drinks. "And as for myself I got the Cherry Blossom Cocktail."

"Well played Michiko well played on finding the drinks names to match us," Itachi spoke up holding his glass up. Michiko smiled at him holding her glass up.

"Alright everyone get ready to drink when you hear this line in the song I wanna stunt with you, you take a drink. Some are easy to finish than others but still drink it." The songs kept playing when they heard their signal they starting drinking.

[Ludacris]

LUDA..

Tonight I'm gonna do

Everything that I want with you

Everything that u need

Everything that u want I wanna honey

I wanna stunt with you

From the window

To the wall

Gonna give u, my all

Winter n summertime

When I get you on the springs

Imma make you fall

You got that body

Surprising Itachi got another drink in his hand called Adios Motherfucker Cocktail while Lee got a hold of Sour Kiss. Hinata drank Sex on a Beach and for Sasuke drank Dying Bastard Cocktail and finally Michiko got a hold of Angel's Poison. Kiba was proud his girlfriend that she can drink and would seems the Uchiha family can drink. Naruto was giving a lap dance on Itachi. They really close and by the looked of it he didn't mind at all. Naruto being a sexy like rubbed his ass on his lap while swing his head to the side. Itachi moaned when Naruto's ass rubbing against his new forming hard on. How this blonde did affected him so much? They only met a few times, but felt like they met all their lives. Kiba was kissing his girlfriend while dancing on the dance floor. Hinata fell asleep after the second drink others would say she passed out. Gaara was enjoying himself on the couch watching Lee does a strip tease at him. It was only the shirt, but nevertheless was sexy to Gaara. Sasuke was amazed how kick him off, but sat there and took it didn't like a man. He would have to have a talk with his sister on this matter of things.

That make me wanna get on the boat

Just to see you dance

And I love the way you shake that ass

Turn around and let me see them pants

You stuck with me

I'm stuck with you

Lets find something to do

(Please) excuse me

I don't mean to be rude

The night was young but Sasuke called their limo to take all of them home and would pick the cars up tomorrow. Sasuke was carrying his wife on his back; Michiko was getting a piggy back ride yell yeehaw like she was riding a horse. Kiba was grinning making horse noises when he got to the limo pulling up. Naruto was walking fine until he too jumped on Itachi making him then kissed him on the lips.

"I like you, Ice Prince," He smiled like a fool jumped off heading towards Michiko and Kiba saying it wasn't fair that she got to ride a horse. Itachi was left stun on the ground where Gaara came up holding out his hand.

"Thanks," He dusted off his pants and got inside the limo. Once all of them were inside Naruto luckily got too sat next to him. He was grinning to himself and saying things that no one would hear. "The Ice Prince is so warm to the touch. That's mean why they call him that. They don't even know him, meany." Itachi smiled at Naruto being thoughtful. Naruto had his hands between his legs slightly tipping one side to another. Naruto was sitting next to Gaara, Gaara sitting to Lee. On the other side of them Michiko and Kiba were close to the end of the limo and Sasuke sat next to Kiba with his wife lending against his shoulder sleeping.

"Today has been fun and should do this again!" Michiko shouted with a cheer. Naruto joined in with the cheer. "Now who's up for cuddling?!" The victims more so Itachi, Kiba, and Gaara got hugged. Sasuke looked over seeing Naruto cuddling with Itachi like it was nothing and now Naruto giggled crawled onto Itachi's lap curling up and fell asleep like he belong there.

They all got home safely without hurting themselves or others also didn't drive someone crazy. The ones who were sober enough tucked the drunken people in; however it was a tough job when someone held on for dear life whining not go. Kiba and Michiko cuddle in bed not caring they were sleeping in their clothes. Itachi tucked Naruto after he took off his shoes and socks. Naruto being all cute like pouted while rubbing his eyes.

"Where're going?" Itachi froze up once he felt his shirt being tug at. He should have turned and walked away leaving a drunk blonde to sleep.

He turned around got free from Naruto's grasp. "I'm heading for bed in my own room while you sleep in the guest bedroom. Good night." Naruto didn't like that; however he was getting really sleep.

"Can…can you sit with me a little while before I go to bed. I don't like being alone," Naruto opened up a lot when he's drunk. "Please with cherries on top?" Itachi smacked his face bring it down his face. He pulled out a chair made Naruto giggled with a yay in there. "Thank you." He removed his covers crawled over the bed gave Itachi a big hug then kissed him on the lips again. "Good night." He crawled back covering himself moreover fell asleep. The blonde left the raven stun yet again at his action. He brought his fingers to his lip smiling. He was going to have fun messing this blonde here. After a short while he left the room planning new ways to amuse yourself with the blonde.

[Enrique Iglesias]

But tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

.com and www. /category/alcoholic_recipes_

**Sex on the Beach Cocktail:** They're easy to throw back and are a great option for a woman who doesn't want anything that might "put hair on her chest." They're easy to make and will make you feel like you want to run around the sand until you end up skinny dipping!

**Incredible Hulk Shot Cocktail:** Hulk smash? Let's hope not, because after taking this beast of a shot you'll feel like the green guy yourself ready to take on anyone. Well let's not get ahead of ourselves. The Hypnotiq mixed with the flavor of the cognac certainly makes for a powerful punch to palette.

**Adios Motherfucker Cocktail:** So you've decided that you're going to order one of these because your confidence is high and you're ready to take the night on head first? Just make sure you're also ready to look your friends in the eyes and say it loud and clear, "Adios!" Because once you put one of these bad boys back, you're night is going to break into a full fledged party. Have fun!

**Angel's Lips:** Mix Benedictine and Baileys Irish Cream in highball glass and serve.

**Angel's Poison:** Mix Chambord, Triple Sec and juices in a glass, garnish with a lime wedge.

**Adult Hot Chocolate Drink:** Pour hot chocolate to Peppermint schnapps into a warmed mug or Irish coffee mug and stir well. Top with whipped cream.

**Dying Bastard Cocktail:** Mix Brandy, Gin, Rum and stir all ingredients in a Collins glass and serve. Enjoy!

**Sour Kiss:** Pour Dekuyper Sour Apple Schnapps, Vodka and sour mix in a glass. Stir and serve in a highball glass.

**Salty Dog Cocktail:** Mix Gin and grapefruit juice. Pour this drink into a highball glass rimmed with salt.

**Sexy Blue Eyed Boy Cocktail:** 1 oz Blue Curacao , 1 oz Vodka , 1 oz Rum Cream Liqueur , 1 oz Creme de Cacao ,1 scoop ice cream , ice cubes. Mix all ingredients over ice in a blender, blend till smooth. Serve in Margarita glass.

**Fallen Angel Martini:** Fill a mixing glass Jenever, Baileys Irish Cream, Hazelnut Liqueur /Kahlua or Frangelico with ice. Pour in the ingredients and shake. Strain into a chilled glass.

**Midnight Madness**: Put Brandy, Triple Sec then Kahlua layer after layer in shot glass.

**Cherry Blossom Cocktail:** 2 oz Brandy , 1 oz Kirschwasser, 1/2 oz Triple Sec , 1/2 oz lemon juice, 1 tbsp grenadine, 1/2 tsp sugar. Mix all ingredients with ice in a shaker, shake well. Strain into cocktail glass.


	9. 9 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch9****

The next day morning the hangover group crawled out of bed and headed towards some bathroom while others crawled back underneath the blankets. Hinata was the one who wanted to hide underneath the blankets. Sasuke was awake and moving around like his brother Itachi. Michiko was dead sleep luckily for Kiba he was thankful because of his problem. His right ear twitch at the sound and his lower hang was moving. He was excited to see this beautiful goddess sleeping with her hair all spread over the pillow and with one arm above her head. He needed to hide it away fast before she wakes up; however he secretly didn't want to put it away either. He was rustling with his hair trying to figure out if he should let her see it or not see. Towards the end he panic and ran out the door right before he it. Michiko woke up feeling a little better than before. She turned to her side noticing Kiba wasn't there. A frown formed her face lying on the bed for a couple minutes thinking. She move slowly towards her nightstand pulling at the drawer and pulled out her tarot cards deck. To this day Michiko will be forever never be a morning person. Her hair was all over the place not caring because soon after her reading she would take a shower. She displayed some of them in front of her telling her fortune about Kiba.

"Uh, he's hiding something from me and I wonder what it is. I could ask him up front or sneak behind his back and find out myself," She thought to herself bring her index finger and thumb to her chin stroking it. She packed the five cards back into her deck then rustle her hair trying to figure out what to do.

She got out of bed sighing out loud headed to her master bathroom. Michiko was singing in the showers feeling fine and the part most people are pissed about her was she hardly gets hangovers. Kiba was out of her room when she took the shower. He came back wanting to scare her for fun and tell her something important until she opened the door only in her towel hair wrapped in a towel. She hummed a tune in her head while finding things in drawer and throwing her bar and underwear. Kiba just stood there mouth open and can't move like he was frozen in place. He was thinking now or ever to show her what he was hiding.

**************XxXxX*************

Naruto groaned his face down in the pillow. He shouldn't drink so much, but really he only had one or two he can't remember. He crawled out of bed more like he fell out of bed of. He held his head whining the blankets all over his legs. Head bent his right leg still holding his head.

"What happen last night?" Naruto groaned place his head on the bed.

"Well I saw you did something fun yesterday," Kiba barked with a stupid grin. Kiba left Michiko's room for a little bit wanting to hide himself for a little while. Naruto looked towards his one of his best friends.

"What's a matter with you, dog breath?" Naruto babbled trying to get off the floor. Kiba walked over helping the blonde out.

"I was going to ask you the same thing with you being on the floor and your things out for the entire world to see," Kiba laughed when Naruto cover it. "Luckily it's easy to hide than…." Before he had the chance to finish that statement Naruto threw the covers over his body. Itachi walked by the room with the door wide open it's easy to see inside the room. He rolled his eyes walking further ahead. "That was a close one."

"Tell me about it. Just think of thinking to make it go away," Naruto was thinking hard to make it go away and what do you know it worked. "That was a close one." Kiba saw it was a close call of showing something that would ruin them or head back to where they came from.

"Hey I'm heading to get something eat join me when you are ready," Kiba thought about if he should show Michiko or not. "Maybe I talk to Gaara and Naruto about it some more." He took off not seeing Itachi walking back where he came from.

Itachi looked inside the room Naruto was staying in. His breath was taken by the sight laid before him. Naruto had the white sheets around his head with the light stream through the curtains. The blonde was facing the light getting all the warmth. The raven forgotten how long he was standing there staring at the blonde. Naruto was trying so hard to remember what had happen at the club last night. Naruto knew he was light weight at the limit of five drinks, but all he could remember he had two. The white silk sheets fell around his shoulder while he was thinking. In the middle of the night Naruto had taken off his shirt saying it was too hot. Itachi never in his life seen such beauty, well for his sister and mother, but this here was different and couldn't put a finger on it. The tan skin was being kiss all over his shoulder and his face by the sun's ray of light. Naruto turned his head to the side still having the sheets around his shoulder noticing the raven there. His blue eyes shine like sapphire gems made Itachi want to lock him up so no can see such beauty and only he could. Do many naughty things to that pretty mouth of his, oh so many things.

"Morning," Itachi snapped out of it thinking such thoughts of keeping the blonde for himself. Where in the world did he get the idea to do so?

Itachi cough, "Foods done go eat." That's all he said wanting to leave the room quick as possible not wanting the blonde to see his hard on. He found a room leaning against the door breathing really hard. "Why is this Naruto fellow affecting me so much and last night I would have died. I have to keep my cool or my sister will pick up something."

Naruto took a quick shower in the guest bathroom down the hall enjoying the warmth of the water. After he was pleased he headed to the kitchen to see if anyone else got the message food was done. He was Sasuke, Gaara, and Lee and Kiba, but no one else. He waved at his friends then called his two best friends to come over real quick. Lee didn't let Gaara leave until he gave him a morning kiss. The red head rolled his eyes kissing him on the cheek leaving a happy lover. Kiba shoved his hands in his pocket head over to the blonde. They walked out onto the patio where Kiba was lending again the railing while Gaara was sitting on patio chairs.

"What's up?" Gaara asked. "And get to the point." He knew it might got to do with something from last night but wasn't really sure.

"It's about last night. I don't remember after I took the first drink," Gaara knew that was it, but he too doesn't remember much from drinking.

"That's easy I can tell you," Kiba laughed can't wait to see the look on the blondes face. Naruto gulped really hard scared of what he did this time around.

"Let me guess when Naruto over drinks he gets lovey dovey…hold I say with Itachi," Kiba laughed so hard nodding to what Gaara had said. Naruto was blushing like crazy.

"I did not do that and you said you don't remember what I did," Naruto wished it wasn't true and his red head friend was messing with him.

"Uh I was just guessing. You know Naruto you open up a lot like touching, cuddling, kissing, and saying words hints why we know the set limit. So you won't have to go through that," Gaara crossed his arms. "If we're done I would like to back inside. It's a little chilly for my taste and don't worry I think Itachi understands you were drunk." With that being said he was about to leave when Kiba stopped him grabbing him onto the shoulder. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking and I too wanted to talk to you guys about something. But before go further into this. Naruto you need to ask Itachi what you did because I won't tell you nothing," Kiba had an evil grin on his face enjoying the shock of his blonde best friend. "Ok now that's being said I would like to carry on the code word, OTHER HALF." Naruto and Gaara stared at each other then back at Kiba. Why Kiba brought it up out of the blue? What was he going to do with the other half? Gaara stood up noticing there was garden out lead the others towards there. They kept talking if they should do it or not. Even Gaara was thinking on telling Lee because he was getting really close to him and he had never felt that way before. His older sister Temari's lover and husband knew their family secret and didn't care just as long they love him he was fine with it. Kankuro was still hunting for his soulmate just as he did and his two best friends.

"I was thinking along the same line as you Kiba to show my other half to Lee," Kiba and Naruto was stun to hear this, but was happy their red headed friend has found the one. Those two looked so right together.

"Well I'm happy for you two. Good luck and same to you Kiba," Naruto smiled wishing he can show his other half too.

"You know what Naruto and Gaara. I'm going to take a chance on this one. Yeah she was my first girlfriend away from home, but I really think she's it. You know," Naruto looked at him wondering why his friend was all serious mode. Gaara pleased this chat will end soon because he was getting cold. He hated being cold. "I'm going to show my other self. I was debiting if I would show her it or not, but I really think I have something going here with her." Naruto got up hugged his dear friend while Gaara patted his back. Kiba smiled running out of the garden to see her before he left. "Oh before I forget you were amazing last night and I think he's good for you. Don't forget to ask Itachi because he can tell you what really happen, good luck." Kiba laughed all the way there. Gaara and Naruto headed back inside to get something to eat. Naruto hoping Itachi wasn't there because he sure wasn't ready to meet him after hearing what Kiba and Gaara had told him.

Lee made a plate for Gaara and Naruto while Sasuke finished reading the paper and made a plate for his wife. He left those three alone for a little bit wanting to make sure his wife had a proper meal after the night she had. I knew she wouldn't trade it for the world of hanging out and having fun with the people she truly cared about. Naruto was eating enjoying the flavor of the meal, but was picky with eggs. He really doesn't like the taste of it; however as long he doesn't taste the egg flavor and cover it up he would eat it.

"If you're not going to eat it then don't eat them," a voice was thick and smooth made Naruto turned his head up right away. Itachi was staring at him made Naruto blush. The blonde recovered quickly.

"I hate eggs," Naruto pouted.

"Then why did you have eggs on your plate?" Lee stepped in.

"I made his plate. Sorry Naruto I thought you like eggs," Lee spoke.

"He does, but he's really picky with his food. He will eat eggs as long he doesn't have to taste the egg. When I cook I put hot sauce or lots of cheese so he doesn't taste it," Gaara added in finishing the rest of his eggs and toast.

"Wow I didn't know there was a grown child here sitting at the table," He smirked made Naruto all wild and bothered.

"Who asked you Ice Prince," Naruto snapped pouting like a child. Itachi thought it was amusing seeing the blonde like that. He just wanted to take those pouty lips and bite them so he can hear the blonde moan underneath him.

"Hey are you listening to me, raven face," Naruto kept talking until Gaara shoved some eggs into his mouth to shut him up. Itachi was surprised at himself on why he was getting so bother by the blonde.

"Ah peace and quiet," The red head smirked. Naruto swallowed the eggs making a face before he drank some orange juice.

"I wonder if it got to do with last night when Naruto was hitting on me and how cute he did not want to be alone in bed," Itachi thought watching Naruto having fun talking to his friends. "I wonder if I should stay away from the blonde and would get better. I just work over time at work. That should keep me busy and not think of many ways to take the blonde down and fucked him so hard where he can't walk the next day." He sighed at himself taking the newspaper checking what the stock market said about his families' companies. "It's been awhile that father had left. I wonder when he would be back."

**************XxXxX*************

"I have something to show you," Kiba barked standing near the doorframe. He startle Michiko dropped her towel staring at Kiba. With quick thinking he closed the door not wanting anyone see her naked.

"Really Kiba show me what?" He asked placing her on her hips forgetting she was naked. Kiba was amazed how strong will she was. He took a deep breath showing what he was hiding. Her mouth fell open covering her mouth surprised that her reading came true that he was indeed hiding something from her. Kiba felt hurt how she covered her mouth and her eyes were widening saying she was grossed out.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.


	10. 10 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch10****

Michiko didn't know what to do on what she saw on Kiba. Well really she would walk over there and touch it. She was in awe how there another creature. She was raised by her mother that creatures and spirits exist, but never on what she can remember when she was little they existed in this world they all shared. She kept staring process her boyfriend who was in front of her with the door closed. He was upset on she wasn't saying anything, but stared at him like he was some type of freak. He pulled his ears and tail along with his marking on his forehead away so he can look normal. He was about to leave having his back turn to Michiko when he felt a hug from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked not wanting him to leave. She left bad for staring, but was in awe how handsome and sexy he looked.

He got himself free from her hug staring into to her. "Are you disgusted by the way I looked?" He wanted her girlfriend to say no, but with humans sometimes find them disgusting. All she could do with her hands being held on too and her voice wasn't coming out. She lend in kissing him on the lips for a few minutes. Kiba was so pleased he dropped his aura reliving his true self. His real self by not having to hide who he was with the woman he really liked. He kissed back with passion behind it enjoying the moans she was letting out. His smelled her arousal turning him on more and more loving the spicy and yet sweet smell of her scent. She pressed her body against his wanting to have more contact.

Her mind was getting foggy trying to remember that she was naked. He eyes went big having noticed she was naked and a little wet. She pushed back ran to her clothes and her towel then straight to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She left a horny and pleased boyfriend behind. Kiba's tail was wagging like a mad man. He laughed of the stress being taken away. Thirty minutes passed Michiko came out with her new clothes for today with a lovely shade of pink on her cheeks.

**************XxXxX*************

The group chatted about going out again to the same club they went before or go on vacation together. Naruto and the others left the house, but Michiko kissed Kiba goodbye kiss. Lee kissed Gaara getting into his car while the other three got into their. Kiba was on cloud nine in the back seat while Gaara was driving. It was Sunday a day of relaxing before work at the pet store. It was a good thing Kiba didn't drove that time because he was still in could nine when they got home. The checked the mail then headed next door neighborhood to pick up Akamaru then finally made it home. They all crashed out on the couch and the chair all in front of the TV. Out of the blue Kiba dropped a heavy bomb on them.

He was spread all over the couch made Naruto to sit on the floor with Kiba's foot are at the right side. "I showed my true self….my other self." Naruto and Gaara stared at him like he was crazy, but the calmness of his face told otherwise that she was ok with his other self his true form.

"Damn you're lucky to have found a mortal who likes true self," Naruto was a little jealous how his relationship was running smoothly and he wasn't in one. Naruto was pouting like a child. He may be royal blood and back home everyone would kill to be his mate. However he wanted something different and loved him for him and not his title. Gaara and Kiba looked at each other not liking how their best friend and cousin were feeling. They both nodded then got close to Naruto starling him on their odd behavior.

"You need to date Itachi Uchiha before he is taken," Kiba barked wanting his friend to be just as happy and will get the chance to marry his dream woman and have Naruto as a brother-in-law and somehow get to be related to Gaara too because Naruto and Gaara are cousin. "We know how you look at him when he's around or not around."

"I think Itachi will keep people at bay with his coldness towards others, so that would buy us time to get our Naru to the older Raven," Gaara pointed out.

Naruto didn't know what to say at that. He was founded out, but what gave it way. "Don't worry Naru we will set you up fast so we can be in-laws with the both of you." He smiled at Naruto and Gaara so happy he had met them. When they were little they did everything together. With that being said they went to work to figure out ways to get the older raven to fall for the blonde.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.


	11. 11 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

So sorry for taking so long, so many things happen and I wanted to scream. But I passed all my classes and will be going back for more…..oh fun *rolling eyes* but hey I am going to take Japanese which I can't wait and an art history class.

I don't own **Glee and Ne-Yo did ****Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)** **and Hyuna did ****Troublemaker**

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

****Ch11****

The three musketeers are at the pet store working hard until Friday hits when they go to class. The teacher had sent them a homework assignment that should be completed before class starts. The classes' homework was to draw in color or in black and white drawing of their choice then talk about on why they picked the subject matter; however they must take a picture of it so we can see before and after. Naruto was at the back stocking shelves of cat food meanwhile Gaara up front at the cashier while Kiba was giving dog lessons to new owner of their dogs. Kiba was happy that he could bring his pet Akamaru. Akamaru a big white dog being the size of a wolf made people thought him own a wild animal. He was showing the owners with his beloved pet how a dog should behave. Now and then Akamaru would mess around with Kiba; yet did what Kida asked him to do, but in his own style.

After the three musketeers finished up with work they had to do their art homework. So they headed to the park for Kiba so he can sketch his dog Akamaru by the fountain taking pictures so later he can work in more detail at home. Naruto and Gaara went off finding their own muse for their homework. They were walking down the path which lead them a fork in the road. So Naruto went left and Gaara right to see what can find for their homework. Naruto pulled out his ipod playing Glee of Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself):

"Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
>Had no example of a love that was even remotely real<br>How can you understand something that you never had?  
>Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that<p>

Girl let me love you  
>And I will love you<br>Until you learn to love yourself  
>Girl let me love you<br>I know your trouble  
>Don't be afraid, girl let me help<br>Girl let me love you  
>And I will love you<br>Until you learn to love yourself  
>Girl let me love you<br>A heart of numbness gets brought to life_  
>I'll take you there…<em>"

He held his sketchbook close having his ipod in his back right pocket. He saw a little girl playing the sand. He lend against the tree sketching quickly in his sketchbook. After he got what he needed to took off to find something else to sketch or take a picture of. He kept walking still listening to his next song which was Troublemaker by Hyuna

"1! 2! 3!

[JS] Ni nuneul ppomyeon nan Trouble Maker  
>[Hyuna] Ni gyeote seomyeon nan Trouble Maker<br>[JS] Jogeumssik deo deo deo  
>[Hyuna] Galssurok deo deo deo<br>[JS] Ijen nae mameul nado eojjeol su eopsseo

[All] Niga nareul itjji motage jakku ni apeseo tto  
>Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal ssu eopttorok<br>Ni ipssureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo  
>Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!<p>

[JS] Trouble Maker!  
>[Hyuna] Trouble Maker!<br>[JS] Trouble Maker!  
>[Hyuna] Trouble Maker!<p>

[Hyuna] Ni mameul kkaemulgo domangchil geoya goyangicheoreom  
>Neon jakku andari nal kkeoya nae apeuro wa eoseo hwanaeboryeom<br>Nae sekssihan georeum ni meori soge balttongeul kkeoneun  
>Eungeunhan seukinsip eolgure bichin mot chama jukkketttan ni nunbit<p>

[JS] Galssurok gipi deo ppajeodeureo alssurok niga deo mame deureo Baby  
>Amuraedo ni saenggage chwihaennabwa Lady<br>I never never never stop!

[All] Niga nareul itjji motage jakku ni apeseo tto  
>Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal ssu eopttorok<br>Ni ipssureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo  
>Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!<p>

[JS] Trouble Maker!  
>[Hyuna] Trouble Maker!<br>[JS] Trouble Maker!  
>[Hyuna] Trouble Maker!<p>

[JS] Eotteoke neol nae mame damadul su inneunji (Trouble Maker)  
>[Hyuna] geunyang nae mami ganeundaero ijen<br>[JS] I never never stop!  
>Meomchul su eopsseo<p>

[All] Niga nareul itjji motage jakku ni apeseo tto  
>Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoreonal ssu eopttorok<br>Ni ipssureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo  
>Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!<p>

[JS] Trouble Maker!  
>[Hyuna] Trouble Maker!<br>[JS] Trouble Maker!  
>[Hyuna] Trouble Maker!"<p>

He saw Gaara taking pictures of some birds and he took his camera up towards the sky, but there were branches in the way. Naruto thought it would be neat to draw it out. After he was done he walked by the edge of the park when he saw someone running towards him like a crazy person calling out his name. Now Naruto could have done a couple things like he could 'A' He would walk away calmly like he doesn't know the person. 'B' He could run towards the person. 'C' He can scream like a woman getting away from the person. He thought about doing 'C', but picked 'B'. She caught up to him catching her breath by holding a hand up while the other on her knee. After a good minute or so she stood back up with panic in her eye.

"Michiko, what's wrong?" She didn't say anything, but grabbed his hand pulling him towards her motorcycle then threw him a helmet. He didn't what happen, but followed her anyway.

Her skills of driving can rival a stunt man scaring Naruto to death. Luckily no cops were around when she was speeding or got away so they wouldn't catch her. Yes, she waited at the stop lights and speed quickly through yellow lights. They skidded to a halt made Naruto unhinge himself from her waist. He slowly got off the bike and the helmet kissing the ground.

"It wasn't that bad," She rolled her eyes at him being childish. She alarmed her bike taking helmet with her by grabbing Naruto by the collar. He held the other helmet in his hand in tight grip wondering where he was at. He thought he should call his friends telling them where he was at, but first trying to figure out that out first.

Everyone around them was wearing business suits and very serious looking. Naruto was happy he doesn't work there. They headed to front desk where a man was in a police officer outfit. He smiled at Michiko. "You're back early. Did you speed again?" He gave this question every time and the same look made which her smile even more. He let out a sigh while shaking his head. "You need to be more careful dear or you will get hurt." Naruto looked at him then looked back at her. She waved her hand at him like it would not happen. Now she loved to speed or the rush of the wind hitting her. So the brothers made sure they take her to theme parks with fast roller coasters to get it out of her system when she doesn't ride her bike. The funny part of it all she wouldn't go on unless her two brothers get on with her. Sadly yet funny at the same time they went on and swore never again, yet she will get them back on when the time was right.

"Don't worry, thanks for looking after me," Naruto and Michiko passed the front desk heading towards the elevator. She pressed the up button having to wait for couple minutes for it to come down. Naruto was exploring the area where he was at. It was a nice building seeing a fountain inside. There we stairs off to his left where Michiko was standing at. The windows brought lots of light making it look a happy place to be in. He took out his camera taking a shot of the fountain near them. Michiko looked over smiling at what he was doing. "Good, he's doing his homework. I can't wait to see what he is making." She thought when the elevator door opens. They got inside with others having the door close on them. Luckily there floor was pressed. It was the 12th floor. Naruto looked at the camera making sure he got the shot he wanted. While that was going on Michiko saw the woman she hated most right near the front. Luckily the woman hadn't spotted her yet or not knowing how she acted.

The reason being for her hating on this woman well you'll find out when she walked out onto the 12th floor where they are getting off. Now there are few people in the elevator heading up to the floor they need. The woman wasn't pay attention to anyone but on herself trying to make herself look good for someone. Finally Michilko was about to go insane being close to so many people in a small space. It felt like Naruto and she were there for two hours well that's what she thought. She was free from the little crowded space. Naruto was still looking at his camera finding the right shot to keep and delete. Michiko grabbed his arm again pulling him through the doors. Luckily his camera was around his neck so it won't hit the floor or if his hands were busy the camera can stay safe around his neck. Now Michiko was going to beat this woman to Itachi's office. Naruto still was lost being dragged around like a rag doll. Once Michiko thought she had beaten the woman to her brother's office, she groaned. She had lost to the bitch who strolled inside like nothing; however she doesn't know that her brother was in a bad mood. Michiko gave an evil grin made Naruto shiver at the sight. Not long they heard some shouting and crying seeing a woman ran out. Michiko just smiled waiting for the evil lady to leave.

"Who was she?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side being so damn cute. Michiko looked at him. She could have said is your rival, but would let that go for the time being. She had to set her brother up and will get help from others. On what had happen during her birthday she will make it happen. She thought that she he saw him he would be happy and would stop scaring his co-workers.

"When I met her she didn't know who I was and acted so nasty towards me and talked about when she married my brother Itachi that she would quit her job and mooch off him. So when she saw me again with him with the title of being an Uchiha. Now I thought people were stupid, but damn she won first place. She thought I was married to Itachi, gross. Itachi told her that I was little sister. There she finally understood, but was too late. She was kicked to the curb. I was so happy. Now my question is why she is here of all places. Man she is so stupid," Her little rant finally ended telling Naruto with fingers to hold a sec. He understood the hand sign. She walked into Itachi's room.

He let out a sigh wanting that bitch to leave. He looked up saw his little sister he relaxed some. He was wondering why she was there in the first place. Did she have six senses or something? He knew she can read cards when she placed them out on the table.

"Brother if you were wondering why I am here. Is because I saw the bitch or knew something was off today. So I came to see you. Don't ask how I know I just did, so I brought you something to make you feel better," Itachi raised his left eyebrow at her wondering what she has up her sleeves. He was sacred of the stuff that would make him feel better, yet still love her. Without missing a beat she dragged poor Naruto in. The last thing she did before leaving Naruto in her brother's hands was kissing him on the cheek. Now she saw her brother shift a little and his eyes were deep. "Ah good. Now we are getting somewhere." She also hugged him telling him not to forget to do his homework. "Oh Naruto don't worry I will call Kiba letting him know where you are at." Before Naruto said anything she was gone.

"How in the world did she know I was going to call my friends?" He said out loud scratching the back of his head trying to figure her out.

"Don't try to figure her out if you do you hurt your head. I know I've tried and failed. Yeah, my sister can do that weird thing how she knows what we are thinking. She tells me it's her six senses and half the time she is dead on," Naruto didn't know what to do just stare at Itachi behind his desk with the light hitting him. The raven looked very handsome with the sun shining on him.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

It's a good song to listen to when you have the time to listen to it. Here is the ENG lyris for Troublemaker

English Translation

1! 2! 3!

When I look into your eyes, I'm a Trouble Maker  
>When I stand next to you, I'm a Trouble Maker<br>Little by little, more more more  
>As we go on, more more more<br>Now I can't help my heart either

I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me  
>I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me<br>I will steal your lips and run far away  
>I'm a Trou a a able – Trouble, Trou, Trouble Maker<p>

Trouble Maker Trouble Maker  
>Trouble Maker Trouble Maker<p>

I will bite your heart and run away like a cat  
>You will keep getting irritated, so come to me and get mad<br>My sexy walk ignites the inside of your head  
>The slight skinship – your eyes on your face say you can't take it anymore<p>

As I go on, you'll fall even deeper – I like you the more I get to know you baby  
>I think I am drunk with thoughts of you Lady<br>I never never never stop

I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me  
>I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me<br>I will steal your lips and run far away  
>I'm a Trou a a able – Trouble, Trou, Trouble Maker<p>

Trouble Maker Trouble Maker  
>Trouble Maker Trouble Maker<p>

How can I put you in my heart (Trouble Maker)  
>Now I will go wherever my heart takes me<br>I never never stop – I can't stop

I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me  
>I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me<br>I will steal your lips and run far away  
>I'm a Trou a a able – Trouble, Trou, Trouble Maker<p>

Trouble Maker Trouble Maker  
>Trouble Maker Trouble Maker<p> 


	12. 12 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

****Ch12****

Michiko called up her boyfriend letting him know where Naruto was and also if he was doing his homework for her class. She cared about her teaching very much; however never thought to date one of her students either just happy he was around her age and not younger. She also told him that they will have a date tomorrow after class ends, but will meet her at Itachi's penthouse suite. She gave the address to where he lives and to bring Naruto. Kiba was at odd on why bring his best friend on his date, but she explain what her plan was. He liked it and will follow orders. She hung up her smart phone placing it in her inside her leather jacket. She placed Naruto's helmet inside her bike then placed one on her head.

She was heading to other store she owns luckily they are side by side to the Halloween store she owns. This store was a sexy store called Dragon's Heaven. The store seven stories high made her laugh every time she thought about it because each level was different and among other things. There was dominant area and submissive area. The other areas have sexy underwear, costumes, toys of all types and many more. Now of course you have to be eighteen and older to go inside them. She knew by that age they are having sex, so she wants to them to be safe when having fun. This story catered to all short of people's dreams and fetishes and so much more. All she wanted was to make her costumers happy with their sex lives. An hour and thirty minutes passed she parked her bike in front. Once she knew her bike was safe she headed in with a big smile on her face. Her employees loved her because she's a good boss to have and know when to be fair or when to be strict. She was checking on the new shipment that came in Monday and got the chance to check them out.

"Ah Lady Michiko, it's good to see you," The manger Akira smiled at her. "I see you want to see the new shipment." She handpicked every employee because her costumers want to keep their sex lives quiet if they want to. She respects their privacy as well as hers.

"It's good to be here and yes I would love to see it," She walked with him so excited to see them. The new shipment was anal plugs of animal tails of all kinds and they also got vibrator anal plug animal tails. She was also pleased to see ears, collars and beautiful design glass dildo and anal plugs. "They look great you can put them up tomorrow. Also can I see the list of V.I.P members so they can have dibs on the new products?"

"Yes, Lady Michiko," They took look and got their email sending out the info about their products. She continued talking to her employees about ideas of displaying them and what else she should get for her store. She also wanted to see if we can try to get more members go to the V.I.P membership and be normal members as well.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

Naruto and Itachi just stared for a little while in silence until one of them made a move. "Please have a seat; this paper work should only take a few minutes." Naruto can see he wasn't feeling well. He took his fox design messenger bag off searching for the cure that would help this sexy raven out. By his luck he had found it walked over placing the pills near the raven. Itachi looked up.

Naruto was being nervous "I thought these could help your headaches." Itachi was surprised how this ball of sun figure out he had a headache. Naruto was sifting his weight. "I noticed my cousin Gaara gets them from time to time and know where to look." Itachi relaxed even more gave the world a shock. Itachi smiled. A smiled any man or woman to see would make them melt, but his sister family are the only ones who saw that smile including Hinata. Naruto was taken aback by this, so gave one back. He walked back to the couch reached inside his bag again pulling out his sketchbook to draw. He was in the mood to draw something now.

Itachi was finally done with his paper work and was pleased with the outcome. He looked up and his breath was taken away. There on the couch was a cute blonde sleeping where the light was hitting his hair making him look like an angel. He smiled again wondering why he was smiling so much. He pushed himself back in his rolling chair then walked towards the blonde.

"He's so valuable and what's this," Itachi walked further in noticing a pair of golden long furry ears and further down his belly was showing. What push Itachi off the edge a little was when Naruto turned onto his side his long golden tail with a white tip was moving back and forth. His outfit from Halloween, but he looked even closer it was real not fake. He was in awe wondering just beauty really exist in his life time, but there he was sleeping on his office couch. He reach out to touch his tail just feeling how soft made his cock twitch with an added moan coming the blonde. He wanted to feel more of the exposed tan skin and the his soft fur when there was a knock on the door. He pulled his hand away and trying to clam himself down. He walked to the door opening slightly not wanting anyone look at his blonde beauty.

"Sir you have a Thursday dinner meeting at 5pm tonight at Sun's Sweet Samurai," She held out his planner letting him know what's going on today.

"Tell them I can't make it and to reschedule for Monday for 3pm to start work again," When those words left his mouth where he wouldn't have known how happy he made others feels when they find out what he did.

"Will do sir. Oh sir, I am so happy you are taking a break this weekend. Is there anything else I should do?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you," He closed the door not realizing by rescheduling his appointment means he has a life finally. She was happy and shocked to hear him say thank you to her. She wondered if his sister got to do anything or the blonde in there. She will find out one way or another. She giggled heading back to her desk. Itachi looked back now seeing the animal parts were now gone like it wasn't there a minute ago. The only thing that was there was his belly was showing even more.

"I must be losing my mind thinking he had animal parts which I wouldn't mind him having them. He looks good in them," He walked back to his desk to see what else he had to finish while the sleeping beauty was still sleeping. However something caught his eye again. It was Naruto's sketchbook noticing a person was drawn in there. He picked it up amazed how well it was drawn out and it was him at his desk working.

Naruto groan in his sleep waking up from a wonderful nap. He looked over saw Itachi was still working. He guessed he didn't sleep long, but on the contraire it has been some hours passed by. Itachi looked up seeing Naruto yawning and stretching like a cat. Naruto looked at his sketchbook blushing right away at the image made Itachi smirk knowing what the drawing was. He placed his sketchbook in his bag then wishing his blush would go away.

"Uh, where is the bathroom at?" Naruto still flushed not wanting to look at Itachi by remembering his drawing. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I have a bathroom in my office. The door is in front of the couches," He pointed it at the door made Naruto get up heading towards there. After he shut the door and locked it made Itachi wanted to laugh a little at the blondes' actions which he did. No one heard him because he made it quiet. Naruto got out of the bathroom feeling a little better.

"Are you finished with your work or just I leave you can to your work?" He asked not wanting to be a bother.

"It's fine. I already finished my work earlier while you were napping. I was just looking over some other stuff for Monday," Naruto blushed at the word nap. The raven caught that thinking how cute he was being.

"I hope I didn't snore bothering you while you work. I know at times I do sore due to my friends telling me so," Naruto was so embarrassed how he fell asleep in front of the hot raven of all people. He just hoped Itachi didn't see his drawing.

"You didn't bother me," He was shutting down his laptop then placed it in his bag. "Would you mind companying me to eat out?" He never asked anyone out to eat only his family he had ask. Naruto's eyes lit up made Itachi's filled with pride.

"Sure and I know a great place to eat," Naruto was so excited he didn't even noticed he grabbed Itachi's hand pulling him out the door. Itachi's secretary was in awe seeing his boss being dragged around well not really his sister does that, yet a stranger doing this.

"He must really like this one," She thought happy her boss has someone to care for and be with.

They made it to the elevator when Naruto saw he was holding Itachi's hand. He blushed letting go of his hand. He looked away not wanting to see the raven's eye, but acting like nothing had happen. He rubbed the back of his neck. "So….this place is great and with amazing people and good food.

"What's the name of it?" He pressed the button going down.

"Nyaa-Nyaa Diner Café," He beamed until he saw Itachi's face. "We could go someplace else if you like."  
>"It is a good place to eat and I don't mind going. You are right about good people," Itachi didn't want to see a sad Naruto. It doesn't fit his style at all and just wanted him to be happy. He looked good when he's happy and sexy blonde under him while having rough sex or just sex. Itachi blink at his train of thought when the elevator doors open they went inside. "Where hell did that come from?" He thought to himself. He eyed Naruto happy he can hang out with the blonde alone and not have his family around to mess with him about it.<p>

Naruto lit up again not knowing he showed his emotion very easily than Itachi with his own emotions. Slowly over time Itachi doesn't know it, but he was changing because of Naruto. They made to Nyaa-Nyaa diner café. Itachi sighed at the place again, but they do have good food and good service. They had a meal together enjoying the atmosphere and their waitress Je-Chan was their server again. She was happy to have them there plus getting some eye candy of them together. She was rooting for them to be together. She gave them food they ordered and the drinks. She was watching from a far.

"They are so cute," Je-Chan sighed crossing her arms.

"Who's so cute?" Maru-chan her younger sister asked.

"Uh Naruto and Itachi over there in the booth," She tilted her head in their direction. "Well then you need to get Sora and Riku's order sis." She pushed her sister towards their new costumers. She was heading to her next costumers who were Kagome and Koga. She too thought they were a cute couple. Before she went she looked back making sure Naruto and Itachi were doing alright and by the looked of it they were. With a smile on Je-Chan's face she walked over with a extra skip in her step. She loved her job.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

Come read more about this: Nyaa Nyaa Diner Café

Summary: We follow the lives of two crazy, fun loving fangirls in Otaku City. They fell through a worm hole coming into heaven. Never know which Anime, Manga, or game & etc. characters you'll meet in the city. They started a diner café, so come inside and see.

In some of this wild ride of this story will talk about in the story itself or down here about the anime, manga, and game itself on how dumb, awesome it was, how the this shouldn't have happen or my favorite this doesn't make sense if you think about it. So if you guys have the same thought as we do then let know what's inside your guys mind.

I hope everyone is doing well and be safe. Take care.^O^


	13. 13 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

****Ch13****

The three musketeers finished their homework and now waiting for class to start. Their artworks are hung in front of the class along with the photo they had taken. They were happy they can print their images from the school computer lab. Naruto hated to be in there because it was so cold, but the coldness helps the computers stay cool instead of being so hot. The real photos are place next to their artwork. Now they are waiting for their teacher to show up. Their class hasn't started yet just ten minutes before it starts.

Sai looked at Naruto's drawing of two Chalcedon Checkerspot brushfoot butterflies he found at the park while back. The closed butterflies have a red orange with white and black outlines. The top wing is all red orange with some white at the tip and some black outline. As for the bottom half the wings it's really like a checker pattern with the white and red orange having the black outline around them. The closed wings contrast with the darker wing colors on top. "So Naruto, didn't know you can do this?" Naruto heard his name from the one guy he didn't want to hear from. He walked over towards him wondering what game he was playing.

"Yeah, I did this. I think this is my best work yet," Naruto beamed about his work. He used black and white in pencil and used color pencil and some markers on the butterflies only. He made them the focus point of his drawing.

"Uh, not bad for a rookie," His face showed a fake smile. Oh how Naruto wanted to punch him in the face, but couldn't when the teacher walked in. "You got lucky."

"Well it was a pleasure talking with you, friend," Sai patted his head then walked over to one of the chairs. Gaara walked over guiding him to sit with Kiba and Haku. They didn't get the chance to hang out with Haku due to he had to take care of his little white rabbit. His lover Zabuza bought him the little white rabbit where they worked. The poor little thing was sick and now she's feeling a little better.

"Alright class I can't wait to see what you did to your homework with the guide lines I gave out," She was happy today for so many reasons. Before class started he called Kiba letting him know when they are at school they are only teacher and student and not to show any affection until the class ends in the fall. Kiba whined but understood the reason why in doing so doesn't mean he can't complain about it and pout.

Everyone was excited to see each other's work and see how they took the guide line and make it their own style. This was one of the reasons why Michiko loved teaching art to older students. One by one each student came to front pointing to their piece and stood there while the class gave their critique and explain why they did what they did. They each got feedback the good and how they could make it even better with good criticism not harsh, because she won't let it happen not in her class. It was Gaara's turn to walk up and explain his piece. His piece was a dojo pastel chalk. The three musketeers didn't show their works to one another due to they wanted to see them in class.

"I picked this image because," He just went straight to the point not caring what others would think. "My boyfriend runs the dojo. The sun hits the dojo just enough to give the shadows interesting shapes plus where it's located." He went into more detail why he picked the medium and the technique on how it came out to be. Everyone clapped for him and sat down in his seat.

Next was Haku to step up in front of the class. Haku's art piece was water dragon vase with white lilies flowers sticking out of it. "I used oil paints for my medium because I can blend the paint right onto the canvas. The reason why I picked this still life subject is because this vase belongs to my mother. She passed away two years ago, so painting this made me happy remembering the good times I had with her. Thought it be nice to have the piece hung in the hallway." He sat down, but other students still thinks he was a female.

Kiba was up next excited to show his work to the class and his girlfriend. "Mine subject matter is duck. The reason why I picked it is because it reminds me of a time when I was hunting with my dog Akamaru when we were little. He didn't catch any because he was so small, but he didn't stop him from trying. The medium I used was watercolor and color pencil." Everyone clapped for him and now it was Naruto who was last to show cased his piece. Naruto stood up eyed Sai while heading up there wondering what they going to say.

Naruto smiled at his piece and turned around facing his peers. "The medium I used was pencil and color pencil with the hint of markers on the butterflies. The reason why I picked them was because it reminded me how stunning they are while landing of beautiful flowers. I only color the butterflies wanting them to pop more so than the background. So I thought if I left the background in pencil and the butterflies in color would surely pop and the focus on them." When everyone sat down they discussed about why they like one's art piece and what they could have done more to them.

Michiko was proud of her class on getting the assignment done and turned out wonderful. Class ended on time which was a first of discussing each work or talk about other works from famous artist. The trio left, but before that told Haku they can hang out next week made the girly man happy. Michiko was busy so Kiba didn't get the chance to say good-bye to her. She was talking to a student about something. He arched one of his brows at the sight and continued out the door. They got home getting ready to leave later on in the day; however Kiba was freaking out. He didn't know what to wear. Gaara and Naruto sat on his bed with Akamaru staring at the fool for being a girl. Those two looked at each other then smirk.

"You know Kiba why don't you just go in that," Naruto said. He looked in the mirror then glare at the blonde.

"I am not going with this shirt saying I am with stupid and dark blue boxers," Naruto laughed so hard falling on Akamaru while Gaara chuckled.

"What are you wearing?" Kiba barked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto raised his left eyebrow.

"Uh, you are coming with me stupid," Kiba spoke and left trying to find a proper shirt to wear and a pair of pants.

"Hey wait," Naruto shot up from the bed, but fell off when he slipped on the blanket. Gaara without warning laughed so hard made half dressed Kiba with one leg through the pant leg. He stared at the red head then his eyes wondered down to Naruto. He too laughed so hard holding his stomach while trying to hold himself up.

There Naruto was laying on the floor his ears and tail came out. His arm and legs tangled in the sheets. His left arm was up while his right leg tied with his left arm. His tail swung back and forth being in pissed mode. "Will you guys stop that damn laughing and help me get out!"

"Nope I'm getting ready which you should too," Kiba finished laughing wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"You ass! How can I get dressed which I still don't know why I am going in the first place if I _can't_ get out of this?!" Naruto shouted at his friends glaring so much at them. Gaara calmed down hopping off the bed to help his cousin out.

"You will pay for making me laugh so hard and giving me a headache," Gaara warned while untying him. Naruto was free at last rubbing his wrist and then his ankle.

Kiba was finished getting ready waiting for Naruto to get dressed. It didn't take long for the blonde to get ready. "Kiba are you a dominant?"

Kiba looked at him weird. Last time he checked he was a dominant that was for sure. "Yeah, what's your point?" He crossed his arm. This action only made Naruto and Gaara stared at him like he was a strange animal. "What?"

"Uh you acted like a submissive back there trying to figure out what to wear and your room is a mess by the way. Even your dog Akamaru is on our side." Now it was their turn to cross their arms. Kiba couldn't fight back because they were right until he thought of a comeback.

"Hey, I bet all dominants goes through this when they find the soul mate, because not long Gaara was freaking out too trying to find something wear," Kiba smirked because he was in the right as well. Gaara blushed at this knowing Kiba was right. The red head wanted to make Kiba pay for making him relive the action inside his head.

"Yeah I need to get those two back for making me suffer," Gaara thought while Naruto and Kiba left the apartment, but Kiba whispered something into his ear. Gaara smirk what he just heard. They liked the idea trying to get those two together. His older sister was coming to pick him and Akamaru up for today and tomorrow.

The only one who wasn't freaking out on what to wear was Naruto, but not for long Kiba and Gaara thought. Everyone saw the spark of those two at the first meeting at the school and more so at Halloween. Those two just weren't acting on it made their friends and family have to bump them together. They will find one way or another to get those two if it's the last thing they do.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

Chalcedon Checkerspot _(Euphydryas chalcedona)_

Family: Brush-footed Butterfly (Nymphalidae)

Subfamily: True Brushfoot (Nymphalinae)

Average Wingspan: 1 1/4" - 1 1/4"

Habitat: Tundra, prairies, foothills, canyons

**Nectar Plants**

Thistle

**Host Plants**

Indian Paintbrush, Common Snowberry

Now for the art terms thought would be fun to know and what they are. I love taking art classes and we learn the terms of them.

**Pastel** is an art medium in the form of a stick, consisting of pure powdered pigment and a binder. The pigments used in pastels are the same as those used to produce all colored art media, including oil paints; the binder is of a neutral hue and low saturation. The color effect of pastels is closer to the natural dry pigments than that of any other process.

**Oil paint** is a type of slow-drying paint that consists of particles of pigment suspended in a drying oil, commonly linseed oil. The viscosity of the paint may be modified by the addition of a solvent such as turpentine or white spirit, and varnish may be added to increase the glossiness of the dried oil paint film. Oil paints have been used in Europe since the 12th century for simple decoration, but were not widely adopted as an artistic medium until the early 15th century.

**Marker pen**, **marking pen**, **felt-tip pen**, **flow** or **marker**, is a pen which has its own ink-source, and usually a tip made of a porous, pressed fibers such as felt.[1] A typical permanent marker consists of a container (glass, aluminum or plastic) and a core of an absorbent material such as felt. This filling serves as a carrier for the water-proof ink. The upper part of the marker contains the nib that was made in earlier time of a hard felt material, and a cap to prevent the marker from drying out. Until the early 1990s the most common solvents that were used for the ink were toluene and xylene. These two substances are both harmful and characterized by a very strong smell. Today, the ink is usually made on the basis of alcohols (e.g. 1-propanol, 1-butanol, diacetone alcohol and cresols).

**Pencil** is a writing implement or art medium usually constructed of a narrow, solid pigment core inside a protective casing. Most pencil cores are made of graphite mixed with a clay binder, leaving grey or black marks that can be easily erased. Graphite pencils are used for both writing and drawing, and the result is durable: although writing can usually be removed with an eraser, it is resistant to moisture, most chemicals, ultraviolet radiation and natural aging. Other types of pencil core are less widely used. Charcoal pencils are mainly used by artists for drawing and sketching. Coloured pencils are sometimes used by teachers or editors to correct submitted texts but are more usually regarded as art supplies, especially those with waxy core binders that tend to smear on paper instead of erasing. Grease pencils have a softer crayon-like waxy core that can leave marks on smooth surfaces such as glass or porcelain.

**Canvas** is an extremely heavy-duty plain-woven fabric used for making sails, tents, marquees, backpacks, and other items for which sturdiness is required. It is also popularly used by artists as a painting surface, typically stretched across a wooden frame. It is also used in such fashion objects as handbags, electronic device cases and shoes.

**Photography** (derived from the Greek _photos-_ for "light" and _-graphos_ for "drawing") is the art, science, and practice of creating durable images by recording light or other electromagnetic radiation, either chemically by means of a light-sensitive material such as photographic film, or electronically by means of an image sensor. Typically, a lens is used to focus the light reflected or emitted from objects into a real image on the light-sensitive surface inside a camera during a timed exposure. The result in an electronic image sensor is an electrical charge at each pixel, which is electronically processed and stored in a digital image file for subsequent display or processing.


	14. 14 Bump

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Sorry for taking so long. I don't have internet at the town home and was busy with work; HOWEVER it's longer so yay. Got to use the internet at school to post this, so yay on that. lol

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

****Ch14****

Naruto and Kiba headed up towards Itachi's penthouse suite because Kiba had a date with Michiko as well as Naruto, but he doesn't know that. Naruto has a crush on the raven trying not to let people know about, _but_ Michiko and the others knew already. They kept it on the down low of them knowing they have a thing for each other. Kiba and Naruto were amazed of the place just by walking through the lobby. A fountain was at the center of the lobby. A woman was holding a pottery which was pouring water out then a few seconds later water around her was shooting up in the air. The fountain was on the left side of restaurant. They walked more noticing a bar near the elevators and stairs. On the left was the area to book rooms as well to call people up from their room. They headed over there first getting information they need after they were done headed over to the elevators. Kiba pressed the button waiting two minutes when the doors open. They stepped inside hearing the elevator music which made them started at each wondering why it was so stupid. That didn't stop them from singing along with added on lyrics of their own. Oh they had so much fun doing that wishing Gaara was here. Speaking of the read head Gaara was with his older sister Temari was four months pregnant and older brother Kananro who was muscle for carrying stuff from their shopping trip. Gaara has good taste in fashion and knew what's in or not. Akamaru was chilling at their home. Shikamaru was lucky he had gotten out of it because he was watching Akamaru. He would have gone insane and bored out of his mind shopping with his wife and the mother of his child.

Once Naruto and Kiba knocked on Itachi's door they were greeted by a happy art teacher Michiko. She let them in bringing everyone in one room so they can chat. They saw Sasuke and Hinata were sitting in the living room with Itachi. Naruto almost drooled at the sight seeing the raven with shirt open up little showing sexy skin. Michiko laughed at Naruto was acting, but kept it to herself. She wondered if anyone would notice realizing she was the only one who did which was good at that time before everyone later on will notice it. She walked into the kitchen came back with drinks and Hinata was with her carrying plates of snacks. They set the food and drinks on the coffee table. Kiba was having fun with the ravens and Naruto was enjoying their looks.

"Do you have tickets?" Kiba asked them and Naruto was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Tickets for what?" Itachi and Sasuke asked not getting why Naruto was covering his mouth. They noticed the ladies walked in and once they placed the food and drinks on the table. Kiba wiggled his eyebrows after they got up a little taking their drinks.

Kiba brought both of his arms out making a 'O' shape above his stomach. "To the gun show," He showed off his biceps. Everyone rolled their eyes at it then laugh at how lame it was. Michiko walked over kissing him on the cheek. Michiko got Kiba to blush which in turn made others laugh so much, but Itachi just sighed at them.

After the five rounds of drinks and three shots they were really having a good time and messing with each other. Some can hold their liquor in while others got tipsy fast. Itachi was flirting with Naruto in his own way where Naruto was flirting back, but everyone saw it a mile away unlike Itachi. They were now on their third around drinks where some of them were nursing it. Sasuke was teasing Kiba wondering when the wedding was happening and how he was whipped. He made the sound for it made Naruto laughed at the sound and sight. His head fell onto Itachi's lap still laughing hard. Itachi held his drink away making sure it didn't spill. A faint blush came across his face when Naruto finally stop moving. He was getting a semi hard on by the way Naruto was moving around on his lap. Sasuke's mood opened up more when he drinks. Michiko was super happy and a little horny and takes off clothes when she gets comfortable around people. She was already had her pants off showing a pink underwear. Kiba got end of it not that he was complaining because he was in haven having her on his lap. As a bonus for Kiba he was in heaven when Michiko was in her underwear. Naruto was a funny then get serious all of a sudden then back to being funny again while he's drunk and laughed at stupid things. When Kiba said shoes or butt monkey, Naruto started laughing so hard tears were coming down. Hinata opened up more and talk a lot as well. Michiko found out later few years ago when Hinata drinks she gets up and start singing random things while she strips. Right now everyone was tipsy or was gone. Those drinks were really strong when Michiko made them. Hinata loved sweet drinks, so today Michiko mixed drinks having where you don't taste the alcohol. As for Itachi he didn't drink much because if he did he would be really horny. He was getting there slowly and Naruto being here wasn't helping him nor due to the fact was he on his lap still looking at everyone. Not long they lost the remote to the TV where fast pace music was playing on the flat screen. Itachi was happy Naruto was off his lap looking for the remote. Michiko wasn't looking, but eating strawberries. Sasuke was being slow about looking for it. Hinata was also eating some sliced pineapples. Kiba was looking in the kitchen then came out with a sandwich. They looked around until Naruto shouted something awesome.

"I found it," He said in a sing song voice. It was underneath the couch. How it got there was anyone's guess, so Naruto pushed the coffee table away from him and the couch so he can grab the remote better. In doing so Michiko was on Kiba's back. How she got there no one knew either. Naruto was shaking his ass around trying to grab the remote. Michiko whisper to Kiba made him laugh and smile at the idea.

Kiba walked over to Itachi with Michiko on his back slowly they bumped him. He was about to say something, but something made him keep his mouth shut well a little open. His eyes were in heaven. There in front of him was Naruto's fine round ass moving back and forth teasing the older raven. He thought how nice if he had a tail winging back and forth. He swallowed hard taking a good gulp of his drink which on his part was a bad move. Kiba and Michiko sat down more so Kiba dropped her on the couch next to Hinata. Michiko laughed earn dog breath to sit next her pulling her onto his lap again. Hinata saw this wanted to sit on his husband lap, so she crawled over to him. Sasuke smiled at his wife by giving her a kiss on the lips and she kissed back. Now they had a nice view of Naruto's ass as well as Itachi by the arm of the couch now holding an empty glass.

"So Naruto how long does it take to find the remote there, buddy," Kiba chuckled. He loved having Michiko there sitting on his lap. She was perfect for him and was happy that she wasn't scared of his other form.

"Well I think the view here is not bad don't you think so too, Itachi" Now Michiko had finished off the forth drink and she was happy and laughing so hard made Kiba moved her for a little bit because he was getting semi hard. Itachi shudder at the view he was seeing and now was bring his cock back to life again. Never in his life has someone made him feel this way.

Naruto was blushing at what Michiko said finally grabbed the damn remote. He was on his knees turning around to see everyone staring at him more so his ass waving around. "You guys suck." Naruto was pouting earned his family and friends laughing and an awe sound. Naruto saved the remote tried to change the channel for better music choices, but he failed and gave up. The blonde sat down on the love seat and Itachi joined him. He was trying to think of something to get rid of his semi hard on and hoping no one noticed it.

They all sat down talking about random things again until one topic was out of hand. "What the hell was that all about?!" Kiba barked. He hated how things turned now than before.

"I wanted to know the same thing as well," Sasuke interject sitting up straight waiting for someone to throw the first punch. He was betting Kiba or Naruto; however his sister was on that list as well.

"Oh this can't be good at all," Hinata was worried about how everything was well until now turned into this.

"Itachi I think you should," Michiko couldn't get in edge wise before Naruto broke out.

"Itachi, why are you doing this? I thought somehow that you like me by the way you look at me during Halloween and the club," Naruto cried wondering why this was happening. This matter wasn't getting in any easier for anyone in the room.

Without warning Itachi didn't want to be tied down at the movement sure he thought the blonde was cute, but nothing more than that, nothing more. "Spending time with you will turn me gay even if I would stay here for a few seconds. Also I don't have time to be in a relationship because I have work." Itachi stood there saying all that in front everyone. They were stun to see the raven do such thing let alone say such things to the ball of sunshine Naruto. They knew at times he was cold, but never like this before. Those hurtful words made Naruto ran out of the room crying Michiko gave Kiba a look telling him to go after him. Kiba said thanks running after sadden blonde. Michiko gave him glare before she left their home. Sasuke shook his head at his brother Hinata cover her mouth.

"You didn't have to be so damn rude to him. He was only being himself even if he is gay doesn't mean you can treat him like that," Michiko was appalled at the way his brother was acting. She saw and heard from her older brother that he liked Naruto. What changed his mind about the little blonde? She thought he was finally having a heart he was known for with someone else other than herself. She gave a huge sigh at her brother being so damn stupid. "Right now I need to go before I do something stupid, excuse me." She left the room heading towards the lobby with a sad sigh wondering if her brother will ever find his soul mate. Hinata followed after the others leaving the two brother Uchihas alone with one another.

"Did you really have to say those things to the dobe blonde," Sasuke mention walking over the liquor on the table. He poured himself a glass of rum with ice in it. After what had happen he needed a drink. Everyone's buzz has settled after the chat they had leading to the fight between Naruto and Itachi. He was still waiting for his brother to say something.

"It's none of your business," Itachi spoke trying to stay calm in his voice. He sat on the couch lighting up a cig.

"It is my business because one Michiko is our sister whom I am still getting used to the idea. I'm still pissed you kept that from me. I know she is dating Naruto's best friend Kiba. Also she is their art teacher. Two, Hinata is also friends with Michiko and grown to like Naruto a lot and I have to listen how upset she will be about his well being," Sasuke finished his drink sitting the glass on the coffee table. He sat cross his arms wondering if Itachi would be less of an ass. He laughed at himself for thinking that.

"I will do as I pleased, don't interfere in my business little brother," His tone was cold not wanting to talk about it anymore. For some odd reason his heart felt pain pushing it more to the back into the darkness where it belong. He had no time for relationship what so ever in his busy life. Sasuke saw the sad look in his brother's face, but didn't say anything.

"I guess he really does care for the blonde to look upset even if he is trying to hide it," Sasuke kept watching reminding quiet when his phone rang. The silent broke which was good and he took the call made him sigh a little bit. "Dad called. He said he will be home next week. Take care brother…. I'll see you later then." Itachi waved off his brother not wanting to deal with people right now. With one final look to his older brother he left the penthouse suite.

After everyone left Itachi sighed wanting the today to be over and done with. He ate and took a long hot shower. It felt nice on his muscle where he didn't noticed how tense up he was being in the same room with everybody. He didn't want to go to work the next day; however it had to be done. The only time he wished he didn't have to go to work was now and he had to suck it up like everybody else. He was never a morning person with the ray of light hitting his face while he was in bed. His blood presser was low when he got up and got dizzy from it. He headed over to his work wanting to forget what had happen last night. He felt a pain in his chest when he unlocked his car.

Later on that day Michiko couldn't take it anymore seeing the blonde look so sad. She didn't like not one bit, not one bit at all on the way his brother was acting. She didn't know what got into him to say such thing. She knew how her brother acted at times when he was cold, but never that cold. They had a little meeting with Sasuke and his wife Hinata and her boyfriend Kiba discussing how to make Naruto feel better and wondering why Itachi acted the way he did. Unless something sacred Itachi as Sasuke pointed out in his the meeting made everyone stop and think. She had to talk to her brother right away to understand why he did such thing. She hopped onto her Kawasaki ninja motorcycle heading towards her family headquarter company. She hated being in a business building where it was so boring and dull with no fun in there hints she became an art teacher at White Rose School. Maybe by taking to her brother she can understand why he acted just hoping he will open up to her like the other times they had.

She arrived at the dull company getting inside the garage showing the head police her badge. He let her through checking out the hot chick on the bike made her laugh. She parked then took the elevator up to see the big boss. People inside the building was scared of Itachi she wouldn't blame them for it. Today he was scary and if you piss him off was a big mistake. Her brother was on fifteen floors out of seventeen finally made it. She never cared for the elevator because she was scared of them well sometimes when there are a lot of people inside of them. Luckily there were at least three people when she got off the fifteen floors. Two girls are talking about the president her guess Itachi saying as he talked to her and the other said she got the chance to touch his hands by handing him the files. Michiko rolled her eyes at them hating to be there hearing about her older brother like she didn't know already. They stopped talking when she arrived.

"May I help you?" Ino asked waiting for the day to be over so she can go shopping. Michiko wondered why in hell Itachi hire her in the first place then remember she was awesome at scheduling and was super nice when have to reschedule. Plus she knew how to deal with her brother's mood swings. "I was wondering if Itachi is busy." She was worried over her boss Itachi. He was really scary and she didn't like it.

"Did something happen to him Michiko?" She asked. She noticed her boss walked past her with a sad look on his face and slammed the door scaring everyone in the office.

"Something happen between him and Naruto," She was the only female she could stand being around this office because she wasn't into to her boss well a little, but she knew she couldn't have him and gave up.

"That nice man you brought to Itachi's office. I thought he was perfect for him," Michiko threw her hand in the air because of what Ino had said and was right.

"Thank you," She sighed. "I will make my way in to figure out how to get those two together because I know they are perfect. I don't care what my stupid older brother say that he doesn't need love and keep on working until he died. That is not a life I want for my brother," Ino nodded the last part about wanting her boss to be happy so she doesn't have to be scared on being fired for little mistakes.

Michiko walked pass Ino. The lighter blonde wished her luck on her mission and said if there was anything she could do she will. Michiko nodded to that statement. She opened the door to her brother's office. There in front of a large window was her stupid brother typing away at his computer like nothing had happen last night.

He had a feeling his sister was there because of her lavender perfume with a hint of vanillin along with a hint of her saying jerk tipped him off. "If you're going to complain say it to someone who cares," He wasn't even looking at his sister typing away his report for the company.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are all here to say that you are a big idiot for pushing Naruto away from you. I thought he would bring life into your soul and melt your ice heart. You two were getting to be so close and without warning you pushed him away." Itachi didn't say anything just kept at his typing not looking at his angry younger sister. Few minutes went by and no word from her jerk face brother, so Michiko stormed out of his office slamming the door shut. Everybody inside the office got quiet never knew someone can yell at their president like that, but she can. She forgot she had more to say reopened the door glaring at her brother. "Right now I never knew I can be so mad at someone right now and you my dear brother you have taken that spot." With a final slam she finally made her way to the elevator while zipping out her cell phone to hang out with Hinata Uchiha. She was pleased her little brother found a nice woman to marry along with a fiery side too.

Itachi was in his office in the late afternoon smoking and clicking away on his computer trying to get some work done; however something in the back of his mind always pulls towards the happy smiling blonde. He was pissed at himself for hurting someone he really cared about. He made the sweet ball of light cry. His cigarettes still in his mouth looking up at the ceiling wondering if he made the right choose of losing the Naruto. He didn't have time to love or the time he thought. Plus he can't get that image out of his mind of the blonde sleeping with those beautiful fox ears and tail sticking out. He took out his cigarette letting out a puff of smoke.

He snuffed out his cigarettes looking back over his work he did. "Would it have been good to get attached to someone? To expose my weak side to another person other than my little sister. The day I met the blonde was the day I started to feel something within my heart." He lend back into his chair having his mind filled about the blonde. He stared out his window looking down noticing cars and people walking. "Should I go after him or have someone else have him." He hated the idea of someone else touching him and making him smile. He turned off his computer leaving his office to head to his penthouse home alone with no one there to keep him company. On his way to his car he found a yellowish orange kitten mewing. He was about to past it up leaving the poor thing alone making the kitten survive on its own; however seeing this kitten remembered him of someone he picked up the kitten taking the little cat home. He open the car placing the kitten on the passenger side of the car. He turned on his car backing it out of the parking space when the little yellowish orange climbed on his seat and cuddle on his left shoulder. He let out a sighed not wanting to deal with his kitten he left the little thing alone and headed home.

Naruto stumbled his way into the café where the famous sister Je-chan and Maru-chan worked at. One of the waiters got Naruto a sit ask the blonde if he wanted something; however the blonde said it would take awhile. The waiter smiled and nodded leaving the blonde all alone with himself. Je-chan saw her best costumer sad, so she told her sister Maru-chan she was going to help the blonde out the best way she can. She found the waiter who was going to server Naruto and took over the shift. Maru-chan shook her head at her older sister for trying to help her costumer because she had a big heart. She slipped into the booth seeing the blonde covering his face with his hands. She placed the strawberry milk shake towards him.

"Hey Naru, why so down sweetie. Do you want me to beat someone up? I'm good at it," Naruto pulled his hands away giving me a silly grin she knew it was real and not fake. "Now that's the Naru I love. Drink this. It's on the house." Naruto gave me a bigger smile after he took the sip of their famous strawberry milk shake.

"That hit the spot," Naruto bellow out giving a good smile. Je-chan was please, yet she wanted to know what was wrong her Naru. He was her best costumer as well as his friends. They always bring light and make the café fun.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Je-chan gave the look with worry and you need to spill in one. Naruto fidget around in his seat not wanting to express what he was feeling, but he knew Je-chan would keep pushing.

"Can we talk about it outside if you can do it?" Naruto looked around like a little kid who can't sit still take that back Naruto was like the kid, but in a bigger size made Je-chan giggle.

"Sure, honey. It's no trouble at all beside we can take our shakes to go, be right back," After she spoke getting out of the booth so fast she can spend time with the blonde. She came back with shakes she talked about it in her Lolita black and gray coat. The coat has cat ears making the whole outfit look so damn cute.

They walked out of the Nyaa Nyaa Café linked arm was Je-chan's idea. Naruto was feeling better when he was talking with Je-chan and enjoying the shake. Fall was already upon them making every fashion came out to play for those who can buy them. The cold wasn't bad in the day time, but the night's sucks for being chilly out. They continued walking around the city found a park to stop by to sit and talk more. Naruto was feeling a lot better each hour passed walking in the chill air. Je-chan found a park bench patting the seat to next to him. She bumped him a little made Naruto bump back.

"I have a question for you?" Naruto wanted to know so badly, but was afraid to ask. He thought he was being rude.

"Ask away, Naru," She smiled wondering what the question would be.

"Are those…..," He pointed at her kitty ears and tail. "Are…are they real?" He waited for her to say something, but instead she busted out laughing.

"I thought you would have known that you and are the same dear, same as Kiba and Gaara, but a different breed," She wiped the tears from her eye then slapped his back.

"So I was right and no wonder I felt at ease with you and your sister," Naruto smiled wider happy there were more of his kind well even though they came from different breed they all has one thing in common.

After a few hours of chatted up with the Nayaa Nyaa waitress and laughing with one another Naruto said good-bye to a good friend heading back to his male friends. He sunk back into his apartment life waiting for the life to get better. In his life it had some ups and downs they always had a funny way to do that people. Naruto took a shower wondering if he would ever find love or be alone for the rest of his life. He wanted a family and someone who would love him no matter what he looked like.

"Funny how you think better when you are in the bathroom," Naruto thought happy to be inside the hot shower after a long good walk in the cold. It was what he needed for the stuff had happen to him today. He went straight to bed having a dreamless sleep curled up with his stuff fox that Iruka bought him when he was little. Everyone in Naruto's life in some ways was touched by the blonde even if it was good or bad it always made them think about life and its ways.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

What name do you think Itachi would give that little kitten?

Will Itachi let Naruto go or find a way to get him back?

Was it wise for Itachi's family and friends push him and Naruto together?


	15. 15 Bump

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

****Ch15****

Saturday morning was raining nonstop as the gods themselves were weeping over something or wanted to give their planet earth a drink after being dry for some time. On other rainy days Naruto would have enjoyed splashing in the rain by having the drops of rain hitting the ground or onto to people who were heading somewhere. He could listen to the rain all day if it wasn't being so busy most of the time. Another thing Naruto loved to do was go outside and dance around getting soak not caring the next day he might be sick. As for Naruto right now, today it was a sad day to him after being hurt by the one person he thought cared and liked him. His name was Itachi Uchiha. Gaara was home wondering why Naruto was being so quiet. It made the red head uneasy. Kiba told him what happen and all Gaara saw was rage. Kiba calmed his best friend down wiping his forehead. When Gaara found out that one of family members or friends hurt; he would find ways to hurt the other person until he felt good on what he was doing and it would take time until he felt better. They looked into the living room from the kitchen and needed to figure out what to do. Naruto tried to be cheerful around his friends being careful not to show his sadness; however Michiko, Je-chan, Kiba and Gaara knew otherwise about their sadden blonde. They had to think of something quick to make their happy ball of sun shine feel better once again, but how and when was the question that hunted their minds. Kiba and Gaara swore on Naruto's parents grave to never let Naruto be so sad in his life if they can help it. Naruto was a sweetheart and has a big heart because he doesn't care if they are gay, straight, lesbians, bi, race, gender, rich, poor, and so on. All he cared about if they are nice to him and respect him then he's fine. Also try not to cause trouble with other people he was friends with or what he believed in. They got their new assignment from their art teacher and Naruto told his friends he was going to the mall to do some drawing or ideas there and left without them. It was good timing for Kiba and Gaara to make plans, but first thing first they went to Nyaa Nyaa Café to get some ideas for their blonde. Kiba called Michiko letting her know what was going on and where the meeting was being held at.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

Naruto sat down at the food court watching people for awhile getting some ideas to draw in his sketchbook. He saw a couple holding hands with each other having the girl close to her boyfriend. He felt alone wishing he had invited his friends along, but he didn't want to bring them down with his moods. He was happy he saw two men holding hands like a couple, but the there will be some people who thinks it's wrong and should be with a woman. Their law has changed for same sex can get married and can be with their lover if they get hurt they can go to the hospital. Also share their lover's benefits and adopting kids was good. After he got what he wanted from the mall he headed out. He took the train holding onto the railing and his umbrella. He got off three stops from where he started. He kept on walking down the street until he saw his favorite store.

The title of the store when he looked up smiling at it was Yin &Yang Delight. He walked inside the store enjoying the sight he saw. They sold really cute along with scary items and clothes. He loved this store so much most of his outfits came from here even Gaara shops here and same with Kiba. One side of the store was dark and on the other side was the light then the middle area was gray. The workers there are really nice and funny and they don't judge on who walks in there. Well some do, but only if you pissed them off. He was looking for something cute, but was having trouble. A lady came up to him asking if he needed help and said yes.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

The meeting was about to make Naruto feel better and how to make Itachi say sorry. Sasuke and his wife Hinata were busy with a modeling ad for the magazine of the hottest married couples. Michiko texted her brother on what was going on so he can let his wife know what's going on. Je-chan was serving them food, shakes, and drinks wanting to help her best costumer. They thanked her for being so kind to their friend only making her blush saying it wasn't a problem. She left them to help another costumer. Rain kept pouring outside wondering if it would ever stop seeing people pass by with or without umbrellas. Michiko had a cute puppy on the front with a lots of little bones scatter everywhere on the umbrella where Kiba thought it was awesome how she liked dogs. Kiba and Gaara had plain color umbrella like Gaara had a red one and Kiba had a dark blue one.

"How are we going to get Itachi to see Naruto again and say he's sorry," Gaara asked grabbing his rice with his chopsticks.

"That's a good question. Rarely did he say sorry to anyone not even his father or brother where I on the other hand sometimes get it from him," Michiko reported. She took a sip of her strawberry shake. "Have any thoughts on the matter?"

"Why don't we tied Itachi down to a chair and…," Kiba was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"One Itachi can kick your ass and two forcing him to say sorry to Naruto wouldn't have any meaning to it, dear," Michiko had a point on not forcing someone to sorry without any meaning. They had to find a way to get Itachi to say it without forcing or look like they are forcing it on him. He had to make it on his own to say it out of his own heart than a fake one.

Kiba sighed knowing his hot girlfriend was right. Then an idea hit her hard, but it was really risky to do this and it will cost Naruto and Itachi both. Gaara and Kiba were on the edge of their seats with the plans she was coming up with. Their mouth dropped thought it wasn't a bad idea to do, but it was just risky. One wrong move and everything will go downhill. Kiba wanted to keep his future wife and the mother of his pups to stay with him, but didn't want to lose his friendship with Naruto and Gaara.

"I think I should call Ino for some help," She called Ino explaining what their plan was and she loved the idea and was happy to help them out. She told her what her plans were on top of what they said and it was coming together nicely. Ino was ready to go when the signel was made.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

"Don't do anything irresponsible that reduces your ability to work here," Itachi eyed him like a hawk. "Pull that again and I will fire you not caring what would happen to you. Do you understand me!"

"Yes sir," He was sweating bullets not wanting to get into more trouble.

"Good. You are dismiss," The man closed the door behind him made Itachi looked outside from his window of his office. It was still raining late in the afternoon. "Why do I feel so down all of a sudden? I normally would fire that man on his first mistake, but I gave him a second chance."

He finished his work early wondering what else he should do today. He had four hours left until he went home, but to what. He smiled to himself thinking of the kitten he saved. He had little creature waiting for him when he got home. In the blink of an eye the four hours had passed and he was heading home with some cat stuff. The pet store manger helped him picked out the right stuff for his little fluff ball. He got home hearing a meowing for him when he opened the door. The little fur ball was waiting for him by the door. He placed the bags on the table having the little one ran towards him and climbed up his leg. The kitten sat on the table watching Itachi took stuff of out the bag.

"I still need to give you a name little one. I think I will call you Natsu due to the color of your fur. Do you mind being called that?" Itachi looked at his little fur pet then realized he was asking a cat if she liked her name. Either way the little ball of fur meowed at the name and patted towards him rubbing against his hand. "Well I take it you like the name, I'm glad." He petted her earning purr for him. He grabbed the can of wet food opened it made Natsu meow at it. He placed it in a new glass bowl and saw she was eating. He went into the kitchen to make something for himself. It was much just bake chicken and rice. After his meal and Natsu meal was done he took a shower, but the little ball of fur Natsu followed more so sneaked her way in when he got inside the shower.

The hot water ran down his tone smooth body earning him a good moan. He tensed all day went away when he stepped inside the shower that was coming from above, the sides and from behind. He also has a built in radio if he so choose to listen to music, but he doesn't. He poured shampoo and consitner in one onto his hand then scrubbing his hair. One of his weaknesses if someone massaged his head turns him on. Itachi refused go to beauty shops to have his hair wash and cut. He went to his only trusted person was shocking his brother Sasuke. Who knew Sasuke does hair and was good at it; however Sasuke made his brother keep quiet about it and same with his wife and sister about his skills. Like they would tell the world Sasuke Uchiha does hair on his free time. After he was all nice and clean he came out of the shower noticing a Natsu waiting for him on the sink meowing at him.

"I take it you don't like being alone uh?" Natsu meow at him guessing he was right. "I guess I take you to work then if you don't like being alone. He patted her head then he dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up the little ball of fur. They were heading for bed wondering if tomorrow would get better.

"Night Natsu," After he got himself dressed and grabbed a book off the shelf to read until he got sleepy.

"Meow," She found her spot on the pillow by his head and went to sleep.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

I too believe it doesn't matter if people who are gay, straight, lesbians, bi, race, gender, rich, poor, and so on. All I cared about if they are nice to me and respect me then I'm fine. I have lots of friends who are so different from each other and I love it. The reason is I get to learn something new as well as see something new and a different point of view on life.


	16. 16 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Sorry this took me so long. I passed all my classes which were two lol. Glad that was over for now, but another battle when school comes back in the spring. Sigh. On with the story.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch16****

Everyone was freaking out because they couldn't find the blonde. He should have gone to class today, but he was nowhere in sight. Michiko was in class wondering what happen to trio, but will check it out after class end. The class setting went smoothly and everyone got some feedback from her about their artworks. Class had ended today on a good note; however during those times she felt something was off today. She pulled out her tarot cards to read what would happen today. She pulled the card from the middle and her gut feeling came true how something bad was going to happen today, but she didn't knew what. Right after she read the card the cell phone rang. She eyed her cell carefully picked it up and answered it. He eyes went big listening what had happen and was on his way over now. She hung the phone then looked at the card in her hand. She had to call her brother now before it's too late and someone else too. The plan to help her brother and Naruto will start now after they find the blonde.

She ran outside to waiting for Kiba to pick her up. She didn't take her bike today because her brother dropped her off. Not long she saw Kiba pulling up with Gaara in the front seat. Michiko ran to them opened the back door sliding in the back.

"I'm going to call my stupid brother on what's going on. He better help or so help me he will hear my mouth," She closed the back door then Kiba took off. They were trying to think of places Naruto would have gone. The phone rang and rang and finally Itachi answered.

"What do you want sis? I have a meeting soon," Itachi was going to a meeting that would be important to his company and for her as well.

"We don't have time for that brother! Naruto went missing and we can't find him! Worry about the meeting some other time and reschedule them. Naruto is important!" She barked at him, but it didn't faze him.

"He'll be back. I think you guys are overreacting on this besides the meeting will start soon," Before Michiko had any word in, so he hung up the phone. Oh this pissed her off to no end.

He felt bad about hanging up on his sister, but he really needed to get ready for this meeting. A few minutes passed by getting stuff ready for the meeting when Ino knocked at the door. "Come in."

"Uh…Sir Uchiha I have some news about the meeting today," She was scared about what was happening today as well as what had happen to Naruto. She just got a phone call from Michiko about the news and will keep an eye out and her ears too.

Itachi set the papers on top of his laptop eyeing her. "Go on, what about the meeting." Today he wasn't in the mood. He didn't understand why he was in the bad mood. This morning went wrong and spilled coffee on his clothes and had to change out of them. Natsu broke a vase filled with lilies. He was running late to work hating how today was going. Then he was about to leave his home he tripped over his feet when heading to his car.

Ino took a deep breath and finally said it. "The meeting was cancel today and would do it two weeks from now. Something came up they have to do. They didn't explain what it was." Now Itachi was beyond pissed off and wanted to kill something. Ino slowly got out of the office in time before he threw his coffee mug at the wall. He was breathing hard annoyed how today was ending up. His morning wasn't great then came to work barley on time and his meeting was cancel which was very important. Then you have Naruto disappeared from everyone whoever cared and loved him. Today wasn't his day at all. He looked over where he threw his mug and sighed at the sight.

Ino called Michiko what had happen to her brother and the meeting. Michiko knew deep down today was really bad day and hoping nothing too serious happens. They went to the graveyard first thinking he was there, but sadly he wasn't. They tried another spot too and still he wasn't there. Michiko pulled out her tarot cards in the back seat trying to read the future better. At least the second time around with more details in the cards there was hope. She sighed a big relief. It was getting dark soon and no sign of Naruto. Something flashed through her eyes made her pull out her phone to call her brother again. He answered it right away and got yelled at for hanging up on her. After she was done for two minutes she told him to find Naruto at this location. He said that's fine and he was out looking for him. She smiled at the thought of him doing that, the cool, collected one, freaking out over Naruto. She hang up on him leading her head against the window.

"I don't understand why you told him that Naruto was at the graveyard. We been there and didn't see him," Kiba had his car parked at the park where they did their art homework.

"I said that because I have feeling he's there now and I think Itachi is the one to find him not us. Plus it's the bastard fault in the first place," They nodded at that statement. It was his fault on made Naruto so unhappy.

"It looks like it's about to rain," Gaara spoke wrapping the scarf about his neck to keep warm.

"I just Itachi makes in time," Michiko said placing her cards back in her pouch.

"I hope you are right, I hope right about that," Kiba got the car in drive heading back to the apartment. Michiko was spending the night today. She didn't plan it, it just happens. Gaara doesn't mind at all and Kiba was happy he has someone else to feel better with.

****************************XxXxX******************************

When Naruto's gets really upset he heads to his parent's grave site and talked to them like they were still here. His depression was taken over the final blow to his heart of all the bad things had happen his life despite the good he had. Memories flashed before him of his friends who loved him so much, awesome ramen he had eaten in his life time, and finally the wonderful art he had created in his Michiko's class. The rain didn't stop not for anyone not even for Naruto. Naruto not care either if it was raining or not. He felt numb from the inside not caring how freezing rain poured upon his broken body. He sat there with his parents alone enjoying the time he was spending with his family. He felt at peace sitting with them. They were taken away from him when he was ten years old. Not far someone was running fast not caring one way or another of getting wet. He had an unopened umbrella in his hand forgetting he could have used it while heading to the graveyard. However what was going through his mind right now was far more important than remembering to open an umbrella to keep the rain off of him. He prayed the blonde was ok and hasn't done anything stupid. This was the last place he was told the blonde would be here. He hoped Naruto wasn't physical hurt, but knew deep down he was hurting from the inside. He if he couldn't find the blonde here; he would lose his mind forever messed up his life. Finally reaching the top of the contrite stairs he looked around for the blonde. Luckily he spotted Naruto lending his body up against a gravestone with angel on top. He ran as fast as he could to the blonde hoping he wasn't dead. He fell onto to his knees to catch his breath from the running he did. He looked up saw Naruto staring out into space. Shocked how the blonde didn't see him coming, yet stayed where he was not moving an inch. White puff of air was coming from the blonde noticing how cold it was outside in fall weather. He was thankful Naruto alive and breathing. He was mad at himself for letting this ball of sun shine get this way. He shouldn't have said what he said at the party.

Without hesitation he grabbed Naruto into his own chest holding him tight so he won't escape again. "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I won't let anyone else have you nor hurt you. I will never leave you alone, please forgive me Na…..ru…..to," All Naruto can hear from this rant was his name at the end in slow motion. He looked up he in shock to see Itachi holding him like someone precious to him. The blonde thought it was a dream, a very nice dream not wanting to wake up from it. He reached his hand up touching his face with a sad smile. Itachi kept talking made Naruto pay attention only for a little awhile. "I know I can be cold at times, not funny, but please tell me you will have me. I know I don't have the right to say this to you. I know you can make me a better person."

He stayed quiet with blonde not wanting to look up into those beautiful sad blue eyes. His face was buried in his neck enjoying whatever scent he can catch from Naruto. The blonde pulled himself together with what strength he has. He never saw Itachi act that way towards him made his heart felt warm inside. He felt bad for worrying the raven and the others, yet his mind told him this man who was holding him had hurt him. However his heart was happy to have him hug him so tightly. Naruto now remembered what Itachi had said to him made his eyes widen having hearing him said sorry. Naruto he was really hard for him to say it. He started to cry of joy wrapping his arms around the raven. Itachi flinched a little welcoming this new warmth. Naruto pushed back Itachi a little bit to see his face once more. He was stunned to see the raven have dark circles underneath his eyes. He placed his hand on the raven's cheek smiling at him made Itachi lend into the warm yet cold hands of his future lover if the blonde would have him.

All Naruto could think of the moment was this two little words. "Thank you." He made a goofy smile only made Itachi smile taking the blonde's breathe away. He lend in giving another hug having the raven hugged him back. Naruto was shivering due from being wet and the rain had stopped fallen along with it the temperature. Itachi picked Naruto up in bridal style leaving his umbrella on the ground in front of Naruto's parents grave. Once they were inside Itachi's car Naruto passed out some time the walk to the car. The raven turned on the heater to full blast not wanting the blonde or himself sick. The last time he was sick his younger sister Michiko went nuts on him and swore never again to get sick. Before he took off to his home he called his sister to let her know that he found Naruto.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

Yay Itachi found him just like his sister said he would. Fate really was being an ass to Itachi today lol. Again sorry for taking forever. I creative juices weren't flowing and time was being evil to me when I had two jobs and school at the same time. Now I have one job for the time being until my 2nd job and school comes back. Wish me luck.

I hope you liked it. More will come, soon lol, soon.


	17. 17 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Sorry it took so long. So many things came up. But I'm glad you are still reading this. Will do my best at this.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch17****

The plan was set in motion today and it was risky, but well worth it. Itachi found Naruto so the plan will be take place. Michiko called around and found her best friend since childhood. He was happy to help plus improve more on his acting skills. She called him Ren-chan and he hated it; however she's the only one was allow to call him that and his manger. He liked to be called by his real name Renzo. Everyone loved Renzo Sterling, so having him come would help her mission to save Naruto and Itachi more on her brother to make sure he really does care for him and not a one-time deal like before. Renzo's father is German who was known for his acting skills and his mother is Japanese who was known for being a great singer. He flew down after getting the call from his best friend. That was week ago. He was glad he had his sunglasses on because he was leaning against his own advertisement. He crossed his arms waiting for Michiko to show up.

He hasn't seen her from some time and was happy to see her again. She sent a photo of Naruto made him smile at the shot. She also sent a picture of her brother Itachi too. He laughed at the photo seeing as Itachi didn't liked his photo taken. He was bisexual not minding to have a little bit of men and a little bit of woman. He just hasn't found the _one_ yet, his soul mate. When he does find his soul mate he will stick to with him or her until himself or his lover died. He felt a tap on his right shoulder when he was going to look at that direction nothing was there. He looked forward almost fell on his ass because right there standing with a silly grin on her face was Michiko. Now she kept some of the plans to herself and Ino leaving the others to improve their way through it. Also forgot to mention Renzo has the hots for her. She told him that she was in a serious relationship. The relationship would stop Renzo from getting her. He cared too much to hurt her and left it at that, but doesn't mean he can't tease her.

"Oh I missed you," He walked over picked Michiko up hugged her while swinging her around. She giggled at him. He placed her down kissing her on the forehead.

"We just talked on the phone not too long ago before you boarded the plane and yes I've missed you too," She hugged him again then walked over picked up his stuff. "So how long can you stay before your next gig for modeling?" He grabbed the rest of his bags walking with her made a couple people stare at them. They stood out like a sore thumb and they didn't care. The being different from everybody. He was really drop dead gorgeous and she was stunning. Other people around them thought they were a cute couple. She did some modeling with him as well as nude modeling for a college class. She hasn't done that in a while modeling in the nude and modeling with him.

"Luckily my next gig is here which I can ask them if they would have you back to model with me again. They miss you a lot and wondering if you ever come back to them.

"Oh man I haven't model in a long time, sure sounds like fun. I do miss them too," She smiled still walking.

"Sweet I'll call them once we get in the car or a taxi. After the gig is done I can be free and do whenever I want. My manger is driving me nuts and finally tricked him to get little vacation," He grinned made her shiver at the thought. She felt bad for his manger, but knowing him he's not too far from Renzo. Renzo manger is a short handsome skinny guy and knew how to work his job. He laughed to herself at that thought. "Hey, don't give me that look. I can just turn around and walk right back on that plane."

"Ok, Ok drama queen no need with the threats here. I just want your manger not to get white hairs because of you is all," She smiled and he did too laughing all the way to the car. "Beside you would cave in because you miss me too much and finally get the chance to spend time together; however you really want to go back. I won't stop you."

"Ok, already I won't leave. Now who's being a drama queen here?" He smiled at her while getting the car after the bags were inside. Not far from Michiko and Renzo there was a man with long flowing red hair looking at his pocket watch. He looked up towards the sky closing his pocket watch placing it in his pocket with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to surprise the blonde as well as the dog face and emo guy.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Naruto woke up this morning feeling a little bit better than before. He was naked underneath the silk sheets. He stretched out like a cat which was funny because Natsu was doing the same thing not far from the bed. Itachi smiled at the sight never getting tired of it. He really love them both. He had his coffee mug enjoying the view taking a few sips here and there. He wondered how long before Naruto realized he's not in his own room, but his. He liked the idea of having Naruto in his bed in his room in his home. He shivered at the thought of finally having someone to love over. He never felt this way before for a long time. His other relationships never last long and ended with him breaking up with them. They were so annoying and his brother and sister didn't like some of them. Now granted he only dated six women in his whole life and they called him ice demon. Now one of those six women he dated Sasuke and Michiko liked her and thought she was going last, but that didn't happen. Naruto did something to Itachi to make him want to try again and be in a relationship. So he did some research on being with a male partner. Naruto rubbed his sleepy eye again noticing real quick that this wasn't his bed or his room. He scanned the room landing on Natsu who was heading towards him. Naruto smiled when the kitty purred at him rubbing her head on his hand. The blonde picked her up earning him a meow only made Naruto squeal at her cuteness.

"I take it Natsu likes you very much as do I," Itachi spoke finally seeing as Naruto wasn't going to noticed him at the doorway.

Naruto heard a sexy voice and blushed at the words. He looked up settling his eyes at the doorway where Itachi stood drinking his coffee like it was nothing. Yep his blush has deepen with a nice shade of red. Natsu meow and wiggled some to be put down. Naruto set the kitty on the blanket and slowly brought his eyes up again. He was wondering how long he was standing there watching him. Itachi smirk at the blonde.

"If you are wondering how long I was standing here watching you sleep then he has been only five minutes. Oh you can take a shower is through that door. Also I have some of your clothes in there for you. I had to take the clothes you were wearing off because they were soak and didn't want you to catch a cold. If you wondering how I got your clothes your friend Kiba stopped by and dropped them off. He was with my sister which I was happy when she left because he was having a field day knowing you were here in my bed," He smirked at the last part leaving a very cute blonde behind, so he can make breakfast for the both of them.

Naruto didn't know what to say just stared at the empty space where Itachi once stood. Natsu was licking and softly biting Naruto's hand. "Is this a dream?" He pinched his cheeks and it hurt like hell. "Nope, I'm fully awake." He picked Natsu up set her back onto the blanket to his left. When he left the warmth of the bed he headed towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, but before he could do that Natsu came flying in sliding across the floor. Naruto laughed at his little kitty actions.

"I guess you want to hang out with me a little more uh," Natsu meowed at him in turned made the blonde chuckle. He saw his clothes on the counter then headed towards the shower. He felt a little chilly then finally realized what Itachi had said about him removing his clothes because they were soak.

"Itachi saw me naked," Naruto covered his face. He turned bright red running into the shower to cool himself off. Natsu found her way on the counter top where his clothes were and took a nap. Naruto has never been so embarrass in his whole life up to now.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.


	18. 18 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Sorry it took so long. So many things came up. But I'm glad you are still reading this. Will do my best at this.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch18****

Naruto emerged from the bathroom all warm and clean. Natsu was in Naruto's arms when he left the bathroom. The cute blonde stopped just for a few seconds when a lovely mouthwatering smell hit his nose. His stomach growl made him move quickly out of Itachi's bedroom and enter the living room. Not far he saw Itachi setting two plates with food on it. He stood by the bedroom door losing all forms of bravery to go near Itachi. All the while Itachi eyed blonde wondering why Naruto wasn't coming closer to him until it hit him. Naruto was being shy, so Itachi thought of something which make the blonde come closer to him.

Itachi went back into the kitchen, "If you want something to eat I suggest you move away from that door way beside I don't bite." He looked over his shoulder noticing Naruto blushing and slowly coming towards the table. The raven grabbed Natsu's bowl fill with high price, but healthy for his new beloved pet. He came back to the table seeing Naruto placed Natsu on the ground. "You can start eating." He smiled at the blonde made Naruto smiled back.

Naruto grabbed a fork and went after the omelet. With one bite made Naruto moan rocking side to side which was his happy dance. The one thing Naruto forgot was his ears and tail popped out while enjoying his meal. Itachi's eyes were wide open. "Am I dreaming? No, this is the second time I've seen Naruto with these ears and tail or was it just the tail." He thought. He can't get over how sexy the blonde was. It made Itachi think those ears and tail were really beautiful on the blonde. He was a little sad that Naruto had to hide them away, but thought he might had his reasons why he had to cover them up.

Naruto was enjoying his meal oh so much forgetting his ears and tail had popped out. He was in heaven. He never knew Itachi could cook such a wonderful meal. He looked up noticing Itachi was staring at him and not moving. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. He didn't even touch his meal that's until he knew he felt his tail moving and his ears twitching. His eyes went big worried how Itachi would think of him or worst be scared of him. Never liked scaring people or hurt anyone. Itachi picked up Naruto's movements when he stopped eating and his eyes went big. "Naruto calm down I'm not scared of you alright, so please don't stress out please." The raven doesn't like to see the blonde upset or stressed out.

Naruto didn't understand how Itachi wasn't scared of him, but relax finally taking a bite of his food. "So you're…..ok with me looking…like this?" Itachi looked up to worry blue eyes then saw his left hand on the table grabbing his fork. He reached over grab his hand making smooth motions over on top of his hand.

"No, I don't have a problem with it. I think you look beautiful with them. It's who you are and it's lovely. Also you look very sexy when you have them out and showing." He let go of his hand hoping Naruto didn't hear him on the last part about him being sexy. He picked up his fork and continue eating his meal like this was nothing. Naruto sat there looking stupid can't believing he said that.

"Itachi thought…..Itachi thought that I'm…..," Naruto couldn't finished his train of thought. He tried to finish his meal by keeping his blush away. Itachi looked over smirking Naruto being cute. He really wished he didn't have to go to work today, but he has a job to do.

Natsu meowed at Itachi to pet her landing on his lap to be petted. She purred when the raven's left a hand on her head then her ears. Naruto thought how would be nice to have his ears scratched and rubbed. He placed his index finger on his lips pouting forgetting Itachi was eyeing him. They ate their meal in silent. Naruto said his thanks for Itachi's help and headed out the door. The blonde was heading class. Itachi locked the door behind him after Naruto left first. He walked down the hall with a skip in his steps. Naruto was out the front door grinning like a fool.

"Maybe my luck is finally on my side for once," Naruto smiled placing both is hands behind his neck. "And get to live happily ever after."

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.


	19. 19 Bumps

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Sorry it took so long. So many things came up. But I'm glad you are still reading this. Will do my best at this.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch19****

Michiko woke up with a huge headache this morning. She slowly threw her hand towards her evil alarm who took her sweet dream away and turn it off. Her tarot cards are by her alarm clock, but when she tried to turn off her alarm she knocked some of the cards off the nightstand table. She groan because she has to go and pick her beloved cards up. She wanted to go back to sleep badly, but wants she's awake it's hard for her to go right back to sleep. When she picked up the first card it was The Tower facing up. It took her a few minutes before she realized what this card means. Sometimes The Tower is a wakeup call or mean something bad will happen. She's full awake now after seeing that card and wonder what other cards would join The Tower. She looked down with a clear head using her sharp eyes noticing there are others that were facing up. One of the card is The Lover card and next to that card was Death card, The Sun card and finally the last card that was facing up is Judgment card. All other cards were face down on the floor.

"A bad omen. This can't be good at all," Michiko thought going to pick up the last card The Sun card. When she touched it Naruto popped into her mind. She let go of that card quickly covering her mouth. "I think I need to tell Renzo to call off this operation to make sure my brother truly cares for the blonde. Once I tell him that I think a new plan will be to help or try to find him a lover so he can be happy." He placed her hand over face bring it down to her chin. She pulled out her phone that was underneath her pillow. She called Kiba explaining what her cards told her. She is never wrong on what the cards told her and she is worried about Naruto. "Fate must be playing their games again." She let out a long sigh before she went into the bathroom to clean herself up. She called Renzo about the new plan. He said he liked the new plan, but still want to mess with Naruto and Itachi a little. She sighed into the phone telling him not to go overboard with it or she would cut something he cared so dearly. Renzo liked his penis very much and want to keep it. He knew better than to piss her off. He saw it once before thankfully he wasn't him who got in trouble. Long story short the guy had to leave the country.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Hey Naruto get your ass up and help me with this," Kiba yelled inside the classroom.

"I hear you loud mouth," Naruto groan wondering why he has to help him move his stuff towards the window.

"Remember we have a nude model coming today. Michiko sounded excited when she sent the email about it," Kiba setting his things down in its final resting spot.

"I wonder if it will be a male or female nude model," Gaara spoke having his spot next to Naruto. He took out his charcoals placing them on top of his art box.

"I heard that the model will be a male," Sai said getting out his charcoal. "I wonder he has a penis unlike Naruto here." Sai just smiled having Gaara hold Naruto back from killing raven head.

"Women are easier to draw than males in my opinion," Haku said changing the easel a little more to the right while being next to Kiba. "But I wouldn't mind drawing my lover Zabuza."

"I think Zabuza would love to draw you instead Haku," Naruto said after Gaara got him to calm down after what Sai said to him. Sai knows how push Naruto's buttons very well.

The rest of the class found their area where they want create their master piece. Michiko stepped in the class followed by two drop dead sexy male models. One has long red is tied up in a ponytail wearing a simple white robe. When he looked at the students in the class some of the ladies squeal at the sight of his red eyes. He just simply smiled making the ladies blush. The other model has short spiked black with blue eyes also wearing a simple white robe. Some of the ladies also squeal on sight of him earning him a grin. Even the men were eying them wondering why they were so great.

Michiko placed the laptop on the table scrolling through her itunes music folder finding the right song for her students to get their juices flowing. Before she let the music start she had a couple words to say. "Ok students we were lucky enough to have two models instead of just one. So right now Mr….oh so sorry I forgot your name so quickly. Would you mind telling me your name dear?" Michiko waving her right hand up and down being embarrassed forgetting his name.

"I don't mind saying my name again. My name is Kurama Namikaze and I'm honor to be here. Glad I could help your class out," He smiled showing his canine teeth. Naruto looked over and froze on the spot. Gaara and Kiba saw Naruto upset and knew why once they laid their eyes on Kurama. All three of them were wondering why in hell he was doing here of all places. They didn't like not one bit. "Yes Mr. Kurama Namikaze and Mr. Renzo Sterling," She placed her hand out showing who is who.

"Oh you don't have to call me Mr. just call me by my first name Kurama," He kissed her hand which didn't miss Kiba's eye. He was holding his pencil a little too hard breaking it into.

"Yeah what Kurama said about calling us Mr. it sounds weird. Just call me Renzo like you always do," Renzo smiled placing his hands on her shoulder smiling at her. She smiled back wanting to hit him upside the head for giving her a funny smiled. She wanted to call him Ren-chan, but right now is not the place for it. She swallowed her comment for another time because right now she has class now and would mess with Renzo later. Kiba broke another pencil he was holding.

"Easy there Kiba or you'll end up pencil less," Naruto comment at his best friend. He was wondering those Kurama was kissing her hand like that.

"Ok class now an average person is generally 7-and-a-half heads tall. The first model will do a thirty minute pose, so Kurama will find a pose that make you feel at ease and relax. I have water and snacks when you are done then Renzo you go after having the same time." They both nodded at her Renzo taking his sit near the front of the class and Kurama took the stage in the middle of the room. The lighting is great inside the classroom where Michiko was happy because she fought for this space. She played the music for everyone to hear. She let her students bring music of their own if they have brought headphones or earplugs. She played her music if students forgot to bring their own music to class.

Fifteen minutes passed and the students were having a good time, well some of them. She walked over to a girl was having a hard time. She told her a trick and showed her how to do it. The student was very thankful to her teacher. Michiko continued to walk around some more making sure if they need help or guide lines that would help them improve. She walked back to take a sit taking out a sketch pad to draw Kurama too. Renzo was sitting next her smiling at the drawing.

"You are a wonderful teacher here. No wonder your students likes you so much," Renzo smiled in turn made Michiko smiled.

"Thanks," She looked up at Kurama then back at her pad sketching some more. Renzo loomed over her ear whispering something made her punch his arm. Renzo chuckled at her that he had struck a chord. "Why don't you admire Kurama more since you want him?" Renzo blushed at that statement. He crossed his legs making sure his roble wouldn't open exposed his manly parts.

"Still I was shock that you would after what had happen last time," Renzo wanted his best friend to be happy and safe. She's like a little sister to him after he found out he couldn't have her. He didn't want to lose her because she was there for him when no one was there at the time. Now his manager and she are like family to him. Don't get him wrong he loved mother and father it's just that he felt more of a bond with Michiko and his manager Takashi.

"Yeah, yeah I know what you mean, now behave yourself will you," She pinched his arm that was draped over her chair. He pulled his arm back rubbing the sore spot sticking his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes at him while shaking her head.

"Don't hurt my _beautiful_ body," He laughed only made her smiled.

All the while Kiba was getting jealous that some guy is making her blush and smile. Their class is about to end soon in a few weeks. On the last day of class she asked them to bring their first drawing they did and the last drawing they did to compare how much they improved on their skills. After the thirty minutes was up it was Renzo's turn and he slowly took off her his roble winking at Michiko in turned she rolled her eyes. He walked past Kurama to get on the stage where Michiko left a blanket and a chair for the models to use within the piece. Kurama was checking out Renzo when he walked by. She didn't miss how Kurama was looking at her best friend. Michiko handed his robe back to him earning her a thanks and sat down next to her. Michiko placed her hand to her forehead at the position Renzo was in.

"You know its thirty minutes right?" Michiko arched her left eyebrow up.

"Oh I know just wanting to give our artist something fun to draw," He grinned going back to the position he was in. She let out a sigh changing the page of her sketched book to draw her stupid friend.

Few minutes passed Kurama was snacking on some grapes. "How's Naruto doing within this class?"

She eyed him carefully after what had happen this morning she is on guard. Naruto didn't talk about his family outside of Gaara and his family. She was wondering how he knew Naruto. "He's doing really well and very talented."

"I'm glad he's doing so well in art, he looks happy," Kurama went back to eating his grapes watching Renzo lend against the falling chair with his back against seat with the blanket underneath him and the chair. He was in position to have his eyes on Michiko and the other model Kurama. He thought that red hair sexy man is beautiful as him and wonder if he is a model like himself. He needs to bring Michiko back to the modeling world because she would shake them up with her attitude and he loved it even his manager loved her spark. Also she was fun to shoot with bring the set alive and not boring.

Renzo thirty minutes was up walking back towards Kurama and Michiko who handed him his robe back. Class was over having her students clean up after themselves and set the easel back where they found them. Renzo grabbed a water bottle drinking like he was fish out of water.

"_Thirsty_ I take it. Anyhow I need you take you both out to eat as my treat for being our nude model for free," Michiko bowed her head towards them. He rolled his eyes at her at the joke she made of him being thirsty. So what if he is _thirsty_ doesn't mean he can't have some eye candy to look at and beat off later tonight.

Renzo waved his hand. "For you I'll do anything to make you happy. Can't wait to eat. What's that one place you go to all the time?"

"I didn't have problem volunteering for this. I had a lot of fun and get to see Naruto's world a little. Can't wait to eat something I'm starving." Kurama smiled her rubbing his stomach.

While Michiko explaining where her favorite place to eat. Nyaa Nyaa Café. Naruto and the others were cleaning up while Kiba was being moody. Kiba eyed the two men near his girlfriend not liking how this man Renzo has his hand on her head messing with her hair. Gaara pulled out his phone calling Lee to join them out to eat. Naruto was fighting with Sai again about something which right now Kiba doesn't have time to deal with. Haku was going to join them for lunch because Zabuza was busy with something for work. Kurama and Renzo to the bathroom to change into their clothes then they would leave to eat. Kiba walked over towards Michiko to talk to her but a two male students beat him to the punch. Naruto came over dragging Kiba away from his their teacher because if they miss the lunch happy hour Naruto would be pissed well more so Gaara will be pissed. Haku came over helping Naruto dragged Kiba away to make in time for the happy lunch happy hour. After the male students left Michiko Renzo and Kurama came through the door. Renzo was smiling ear to ear made Michiko worry.

"Ready to get something to eat at Nyaa Nyaa Café?" Renzo punched the air like a kid made Kurama chuckle at his childlike actions. We better move before the lunch happy hour ends." They followed her out the entrance leaving the door open so the next teacher can teach his Art History in design class.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Tsunade what's wrong dear," Jiraiya asked his sexy mate. She has the sexy appeal even at her age, but he won't say that out loud about her real age. He would be beaten and would love to have his body working right.

"I won the game last night," She spoke softly looking outside the window.

"I thought that's a good thing…wait you're right that's not good coming from you," Jiraiya forgot his wife is famous for her losing streak, but when she wins someone bad happens.

"Dear we just have to keep an eye out and be ready for anything. That's all we can do love," He walked towards her hugging her from behind. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you are right," She continued to look out the window in their village near the ocean.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^o^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

F**igure drawing** is a drawing of the human form in any of its various shapes and postures using any of the drawing media. The term can also refer to the act of producing such a drawing. The degree of representation may be from highly detailed, anatomically correct renderings to loose and expressive sketches. A "life drawing" is a drawing of the human figure from observation of a live model. A figure drawing may be a composed work of art or a figure study done in preparation for a more finished work such as a painting. Figure drawing is arguably the most difficult subject an artist commonly encounters, and entire courses are dedicated to the subject. The human figure is one of the most enduring themes in the visual arts, and the human figure can be the basis of portraiture, illustration, sculpture, medical illustration, and other fields.

**Nude art models** have been around since the days of Ancient Greece and their work is both difficult and rewarding. If you want to be a nude art model, you have to be comfortable with your body, know how to hold a variety of poses, and understand the proper protocol. This article addresses the basics of getting hired, working, and posing for an artist.


End file.
